House of Clay
by Mysterious Island
Summary: The Claymores were captured by the Dragonkins and were sent in exile to a place where the chances of survival is 0. Ten years later, they returned determined to carved out a life of freedom. It's a story of political intrigue, strategies and finding their future in a world that despises their past. But at what price?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. It all belongs to its original creator.**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

Humans fear the power of the Dragon Kin. For every time there are dragons, the only thing humans will see are the monstrous beast with skin thicker than iron armors. Their teeth and claws sharper than any sword able to slash through whatever comes their way. Yet behind these fearsome display of power is a divided species and clans with its own conflict of interests. This internal struggle of strife and greed between the 4 major clans has created the Dragon Kin war. Originally, it was a battle that was only meant to determine the rightful master of all. However, not everything is decided by mere strength alone for there are several surprising individuals capable of turning the conflict into a battle of wits. Soon enough, both human countries and several minor dragon kin clans were drag into this conflict as well. And so the war was stretch for more than 150 years until the Treaty of the Elders on Year 950.

Yet, the damage was already done. Though the Dragon kin War ended, its effects created a new kind of conflict. Within ten years from the treaty, a new sinister enemy came about and created the nameless organization. Its role was to fuse the bodies of captured dragon kin into selected male soldiers. Its goal was to create an army capable of inflicting greater damage on the dragonkins who started the senseless Dragon kin war. It was a second war to gain justice from the first. However, it soon became clear that it was just another conflict for power and this time the costs were higher for they began to use defenseless little girls in their experiment. It took another 80 years before the nameless organization was finally defeated. This time though it happened within an island Colony; hundreds of miles away from the main land. The fall of the organization was attained through the efforts of an unnamed rebel who wants no part of the dragon kin conflicts. However, fate has different plans for her and her comrades.

In 1041, a year after the organization's fall, an unexpected attack was made on the island colony by the 1st General of the House of Nebu; Dark Dragon clans of the East. The holy city of Rabonna was taken and its citizens disperse to other parts of the main land. Realizing that the attackers were far too many far stronger than they have ever encountered, the claymores were force to surrender as well. But since the 1st General knew of their role of bringing down the organization, he offered them a deal. They either will live as loyal soldiers and fight for the House of Nebu or die by exile to the Desert of darkness. Due to their experience with the tyranny of the organization, they all decided to be in exile. Thus, they were sent to the lifeless desert with no supply then the tiny shed of hope that somehow they will survive. After which, no one have ever heard of them since.

Life move on and the various dragon kin clans and human cities finally experience peace. Little do anyone realize that a new conflict is about to rise.

* * *

 **NOTE: Please feel to provide feedbacks. Thanks. (^_^)**


	2. Chapter 1: Strange Outcasts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. It all belongs to its original creator.**

 **Chapter 1: Strange outcasts**

* * *

Date: First month of the Year 1050

Location: City of Tairouse at the southern border between the territories of Major House of Cerise and the minor house of Rouse.

School Master Jackson was scratching his beard as he read through the papers. From what he can say, the new set of students is definitely from a minor dragon kin house. It has no direct connection to any of the 4 Major houses nor any of the better known houses such as the House of Rouse. In fact, he has never heard of them until he read these requests one month ago. Yet, he is intrigued at them. For one thing, this minor house has just sent a request to enroll 6 female students. Each enrolled student is bound to costs around 5,000 gold coins every year. Moreover, most if not all of their female students would usually have a sponsor from one of the major houses usually because they are already promise to be wed to certain warriors. Yet, there is no mention of such a benefactor. The mere fact that a house can suddenly spend as many as 6 students without any sponsor would mean that they are most likely rich. Yet, how can it be?

Initially, he thought of it as a prank and so he demanded that they made a full payment of 30,000 gold coins on their first school day. To his surprise though, the mother (or at least he thinks she is their mom) came back the very next day with 200,000 gold coins. The woman explained that the 60,000 gold coins is their deposit for the first two years of education. The other 20,000 is for the comfortable accommodation of the girls within school premises and the last 120,000 was for his bribery. The woman desire that the children will receive more than the usual education provided by the school. While most ladies will be taught about the proper etiquettes once they became wives of the Dragon kin warriors (for that is why they were sponsored), these 6 students will be taught politics, geography, economics, medicine and other topics usually taught to young warlords. In short, they are his special students and if he all goes well then he will be awarded with another 200,000 gold pieces after 2 years.

While School Master Jackson pride himself as an honorable half dragonian, he does need the 100,000 gold pieces to free himself from debts. Apparently, certain members of the major houses are so enamored with their strength they think they can get away with not paying their own obligations. Jackson sighed to himself. Yes, it certainly is a risky business. At one end, he fears that he will be accused of doing something wrong although the laws are vague with this kind of transaction. On the other hand, he wants to make sure that he will be get what was promise to him. And so he examined the papers again. There really is nothing strange about their details. All 6 girls came from the same clan; the "house of clay". Their names are Clare, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Miria and Uma. Their age ranges between 30 – 45 years old which is really not a surprise considering the standard life span of a dragon kin. All unmarried and all free from any obligation to other houses. Apparently, this house was somehow able to isolate itself from other clans so much so that they can stand on their own and without making an alliance to a major house. It is a very interesting family indeed.

* * *

One week later, School Master Jackson found himself facing 7 ladies in his office. To his surprise, they somewhat look too different to be family except for their pail skin and silver eyes. It must be the mark of their family.

Lady Ilena, the assumed mother, had a pale face with pointed ears and silky silver hair. Her feature is no doubt of that desirable Dragonian beauty that will surely catch the attention of any warrior. However, the 6 young ladies appear to be more humans than dragonkins. For one thing, they lack the pointed ears that typically marks a dragonkin. Moreover, they have different hair colors. Helen, Deneve and Uma all have black silky hair although they differ in length. Clare and Cynthia has brownish hair and Miria was blonde. Moreover, he could not feel or smell anything from them that would indicate their strength. If it were not for Lady Ilena's introduction, he would assume that they were all humans.

Typically, he would scoff at such students for they would certainly be branded as outcasts - "too human-like to be dragonkin". Yet, something prevented him from doing so. In a way, the prize is too good to just waste due to some bias. However, there was something else in their eyes. It is almost as if each one of them was measuring him. Their stare was unnerving. Clearing his throat, Jackson began the discussion.

"As you may know, Lady Ilena here requested that you will be given an unusual set of lessons. While she offers a handsome pay for this – "arrangement" – I must first assess your knowledge. Do you agree? All 6 ladies silently nodded in agreement.

"Very well, state all that you know about the Dragon Kin clans." Jackson waited for their reply.

* * *

Note: I'm still trying to create the feeling of what their society is like. Feel free to review. ( ^_^)


	3. Chapter 2: Basic Details

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. It all belongs to its original creator.**

 **Chapter 3: Basic details**

* * *

Uma was the first to speak.

The Dragonkin clans was once believe to have come from the same family. However, history is not clear as to how the divisions were made. Nevertheless, there are now 4 Major Dragon kin Houses. They are considered major because of three factors:

First, they are the pure blooded dragon kins as their ancestors have never intermarried with a human. Thus, they can easily transition between their human form and that of their dragon form. Moreover, they have no hunger for human flesh as they find it disgusting.

Second, they are the ones that was able to maintain more than 2000 dragon kin soldiers. This is already considered a huge number because of the declining birth rates among our kind.

Third, most if not all minor houses can connect their ancestry to these 4 houses. As such, these 4 houses have strong political influence over other minor houses or clans.

 **WWWWW**

Cynthia was the next to speak up.

These 4 major houses are as follow:

"Nebula"; Dark dragon clans of the East.

They are known to be the strongest in terms of raw power. As such, they can confidently attack any house head on. During the beginning of Dragon Kin war, most thought that they would be the sure winner. However, King Dasharu overestimated their strength and made several missteps that led to his downfall.

"Cerise"; Crimson Dragon clans of the West

Their main specialty is speed and accuracy. As a result, their clan has a taste for swordsmanship although they can always turn to dragons during actual battle. It was this natural affiliation for speed and accuracy that enabled them to defeat the Nebu clan in several battles. However, they were not able to attack Nebu's capital city due to the gap of strength.

"Verda"; Guardian dragons of the Walls

They are more of a defensive type of dragons. It is said that once a Verda dragon kin will make a stand, even in death they will stand. During the dragon kin war, they made no move to occupy other territories. However, no clans were able to enter their territory as well.

"Azure"; Water Dragon clans along the Niles

They are primarily known to be the most civil among the dragon kin clans. Though they have no actual specialty in terms of war, their tactfulness enabled them to manipulate both allies and enemies. In the end, it was their action their wisdom that inevitably led to the treaty of the elders.

 **WWWWW**

Helen look at Deneve but Deneve only shrugged and motion for Helen to go first. "Well, Uma and Cynthia already talk about what makes the dragon kin. So I guess I'll talk about the _**"so-called"**_ treaty of elders". Jackson could not help but raise an eyebrow at Helen's obvious disregard of its importance.

"Ahem", Well. The treaty of elders was made a way to unite all the clans under one leadership. But instead of a king, it created a counsel instead. In this case, it is to be a counsel of 12 Dragon kin elders. There will be 3 elders from each major houses. This 12 elders will decide on major issues that affect the clans. In order for this counsel to remain relevant, they must follow one strict principle. "No favoritism". Well, there really are a lot of rules and conditions stated in the treaty but that's the main idea. All 12 elders must not in any way act to favor one clan over the others. Well…. As much as possible, that is. I mean, I'm sure they are going to have a tough time keeping such a vow."

 **WWWWW**

School master Jackson raise his eyebrows higher at the obvious lack of respect from Helen. He decided then that he will be having trouble with Helen's obvious lack of tact. Deneve then followed with her own response.

"Hmm.. I suppose I'll discuss with the qualifications of being an elder."

There are actually 3 basic qualifications to be an elder. They are as follows:

An elder must be aged between 180 years old to 230 years old.

He must belong to one of the 4 major hours and yet was able to gain the vote from the other 3 houses.

He must have cut all military connections 20 years before he will be declared as an elder. In this way, they can assure that he will not try to act in any way that will benefit one clan over another in terms of military strength.

 **WWWWW**

School Master Jackson then look at Clare and Miria. He waited for them to respond. Both of them stared back at him. One with thoughtful expression the other with a blank empty expression. After a few seconds, it was Clare who responded first.

I supposed I'll talk about the minor houses. In simple terms, it refers to all houses apart from the 4 major houses. In reality, there can be as many a hundred minor houses scattered throughout the entire continent. Most of them have close connection to at least one or two of the major houses. Due to their status, many of them act as bridge to establish business transaction between dragon kins and humans. Basically, they can be considered as middle class; strong enough to scare the humans but weak enough to not threaten the major political players. And this is the purpose of your school - to educate members of the minor houses who desire to enter the inner circle of the those that are stronger.

 **WWWWW**

School Master Jackson was somewhat surprise at Clare's insight. Most students would usually come here with their heads stuck in the cloud but Clare (and her sisters) seems to have a deeper understanding on what is really going on. He then looks at Miria and waited for her response. However, he was not prepared for her response

All dragon kins despite their status has this common belief: _**"Honor without power is useless but Power without Honor is foolishness"**_. Only the dragon kin that can attain a perfect balance of power and honor can become the Dragon kin emperor.

Such response left him speechless, dumb founded and unsure of how to respond to Miria's insight on the power play that has plagued their kind for years. And yet, it makes complete sense.

A few days later, all 6 ladies were officially enrolled into the Rouse School for Dragons.

* * *

 _NOTE: As the original claymore ended without giving any specific details on the island, I needed to make things up. But I find it easier to just make an initial outline first and foremost on what the Dragon kin society is like. So Yes, chapter 3 is really a discussion on the basic structure of this society. As a result, I made the main characters' sound like mechanical robots stating the facts. But then again, it would make sense for them to just act like mechanical robots for now for the sake avoiding suspicion. Please feel free to review. (^_^)_


	4. Chapter 3: The path to take

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. It all belongs to its original creator.**

 **Chapter 3: The path to take**

* * *

It has been a year since the start of the school. As expected, most if not all of their school mates ignored them outright. After all, they appear more human so much so that they do not even have the scent of a typical dragon kin on them. This prompted some students and teachers to complain to School Master Jackson but he silenced them all. Never the less, the situation was convenient for the 6 ladies. For one thing, it gave them the freedom to go to classes which are more relevant to their plans such as politics and geography. Learning proper etiquettes and attending tea parties to meet potential match makers is not a priority right now. The game of seduction will come in due time. For now, Miria's focus is on creating the illusion that the house of clay is indeed a Dragon kin house – though considered as a lowly out casts. It was the only way that they can continue to exists and live freely in the mainland without people investigating their past connection with the organization.

They were now all seated at the rooftop of an old depilated structure at the skirts of the city of Tairouse. For some reason, they have gained a certain habit on their seating arrangements. Uma and Helen would huddle in one area while Deneve and Cynthia would seat together at the other side. Claire would seat between Miria and the rest while Miria herself was seating at the balcony staring blankly into the horizon. It is almost as if the 6 ladies have unconsciously arranged themselves in a defensive manner. Miria face seems calm but the rest knows that she is carrying a burden far heavier than most for she is their leader and that of the entire house of clay. Today though feels a little bit heavier than usual particularly to Helen whose patience is wearing thin.

" _So tell me… Why are we doing this again?"_ Helen wined again for the 50th time. Apparently, the thought of having to silently endure the mockeries from other classmates is beginning to bug Helen. Deneve sighed and signaled at Uma to give the standard answer.

" _Umm… Well.. This is to make them believe that we have always existed. And Well, to expand our influence to other houses… err… Umm.. well.."_ Uma stuttered.

" _I know. I know. But I mean, we already have all the needed influence right. Thanks to the mountain of gold, we found at the desert. We are now a well establish family focus on trade. Several governors from human provinces are now coming to us for loans or business transaction. We really don't need to pretend that we are dragon kins. Is it not better for us to live as if we are normal humans? I mean were born humans, remember?_ Helen continued with her tirade.

" _True."_ Cynthia responded. _"But how are we going to explain our ability to effectively defend ourselves from scrupulous bandits or corrupt officials when we really don't have a strong army to begin with? The only best way to explain it is that we are dragon kins from a minor house. Strong enough to oppose humans but weak enough to not catch the attention of the War lords. It is like hiding in plain sight."_

" _ **I KNOW! But really, can't we be humans for once?"**_ Helen screamed in exasperation and strangely tears began to form under her eyes.

Deneve sighed again. Helen may be the noisy one but her complains are all valid. In fact, Deneve herself quietly agree with Helen's opinion. It makes complete sense. Their current financial status has made them somewhat untouchable by the ordinary citizens. Moreover, Lady Ilena and Rubel has cleverly manipulated the trade shops in various cities so as to make them invisible yet influential. In a way, their house is a power that indirectly controls the economy of some major cities but this level of influence comes with certain risks.

" _Helen, for the 100_ _th_ _time, money is not enough. One false accusation can be used by those who are envious of us. Moreover, if anyone of them will get even a whiff of our past, then the anyone can come to attack us. Building connections among dragon kins is the safest path forward."_ Deneve explained.

" _Arrggghh!"_ Helen screamed in exasperation. " _FINE! But I definitely won't go flirting with any boneheaded moron prince who thinks he is somebody! And one day I'm gonna grind him!"_ She is actually referring to the annoying heir of the House of Markis, Young Master Julius. He made flirtatious advances to her as part of the bet he made with his friends. When Helen flat out refuse him as he was obviously lying to her, he spread false rumors that Helen has actually slept with a lot of men. Helen's name is now considered similar to that of a slut and has become the butt of jokes during tea parties.

" _Helen…. I know how you feel…. But this is the only way to move forward."_ Deneve responded and look at the dilapidated walls.

" _But umm,.. it would be nice, right? To live a normal life."_ Uma mused to herself.

" _We did try…. once."_ Claire spoke from her seat. _"They refused to leave us alone."_

The room fell into deathly silence. Somehow, Clare's words have triggered each other's memories when the Dragon kin army attack Rabona nearly 10 years ago. Before that, they though that Priscilla was the worst monster that they have met. Apparently, Dragon kins were far more fearsome than they thought. Clare herself tried to summon Teresa's power but it did not come out. It was only then that Clare realize that Teresa has indeed pass away. Miria herself finally understood Rimuto's last words. _**"Can't you see? We are suffering too!"**_ The claymores' found peace after the organization. Then, it was taken away. Now, they have no home except each other and there is only one way to move forward.

" _I'm sorry."_ Miria started. _"But this is the path we will take. As I said, not one of us can leave the group until we can at least established legitimate records and strong connections. In this way, it will become difficult for the authorities to trace our past. After which, any one of you can leave."_ Miria then turned her attention to the 5 other ladies. Though she has said this frequently in the past, she knows that none of them will leave unless something drastic will happen. Their bond has become far stronger then when they were still in the island. Indeed, the burden of leadership requires her to make difficult decisions for herself and for them. She can only hope that they will somehow succeed before the Dragon kins, especially the 1st General of the House of Nebu, will become aware of their survival.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went uneventful. Helen have decided to go into a sparring match with Deneve, while the rest are reading various books. These are their assignments from School Master Jackson. Apparently, they need to write argumentative essays with regards to politics, create battle plan proposal for Military studies, memorize herbal medicinal names and a bunch more of assignments. Indeed, School master Jackson has kept his part of the bargain. Hopefully, all of them can keep up with it especially Helen who always finds a reason to avoid it.

After a while, a group of people has arrived at the building. First to came in was Ilena, followed closedly by her twin body guards specifically assigned to her by Miria. Then, Rubel also came in along with Audrey and Dietrich as his companions.

 _My, my.. Aren't we busy today?"_ Rubel chuckled.

" _Hmph.. I trust that everything is now prepared?"_ Miria rose from her seat.

" _Of course."_ Ilena started. _"Everything has been set. Tonight, this city shall see a spectacular sight."_ Ilena smiled sweetly. Rubel himself could not help but be amazed at way things are coming to fruition. _"So it seems that the game of cat and mouse will finally start"_. He thought to himself.

* * *

 _NOTE: Again, since claymore ended with zero details about the main island, I need to build the back drop of their actual situation. However, I'm also trying to explain what exactly happen to them at the desert. This will be slowly revealed through their conversations as well as through other means. As such, please expect that there will be a lot of chapters focus on mere conversations like this one._

 _Please feel free to review. (^_^)_


	5. Chapter 4: Dancing Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. It all belongs to its original creator.**

 **Chapter 4: Dancing Flame**

* * *

Date: First month of the Year 1051

Location: Garden of Sibina; A dragonian tower over-looking the City of Tairouse. The place is considered as a common ground were members from various houses can intermingle.

Young Master Darius of the house of Verda and his fiancée Lady Tiara were having a pleasant evening dinner with Match Maker Lady Sonia. They were in one of the most well-known dragonian centers "Garden of Sibina". Currently, they were at the rooftop surrounded by hundreds of fragrant roses of various colors. It's balcony also offers an over-looking scenery of the entire City of Tairouse below. Though the sun had already set, the hundreds of lanterns being lit out made the city look like diamonds of the night.

Master Darius can be described as a handsome man with emphasize cheeks and a dimple. He had the expected green glowing eyes and pointed ears that typically describe a Verda dragon kin in their human form. He also has light brown curly hair and fair skin. Lady Tiara on the other hand was a skinny lady with fair skin and dark brown hair. Her exquisite blue eyes do not glow as his but it has a certain strength that Darius admires. It is probably why he admires her despite the fact that she belongs to the lower house of Razu of the south.

On the other hand, Lady Sonia being a half dragonian (born to a human mother and dragon kin father), appeared more human than the two of them. She doesn't even have the pointed ear. Apart from her grandiose jewelries and heavy make-up, she definitely would look like a plain short lady with brown hair. However, most people know that Lady Sonia is a crafty woman with the right set of connection. Moreover, she has made it her life's goal to be able to efficiently entertain members of the greater houses so that she can gain various favors. After all, this was her only means of climbing up the political ladder of wealth and prestige. Or at the very least, avoid a pitiful existence of servitude. Fortunately, the presence of some pitiful outcasts has provided all the needed details to stir Marius' interest.

" _Wahahah… Can you believe it? The nerve! Girls who obviously are humans trying to act as if they are one of us. The funny thing is, one of them is trying so hard to be a hoar but she is not even worth a second look. Wahahaha…"_ Lady Sonia laughed so loud it disturbed the birds perching up the trees. She is , as always, annoyingly boisterous.

" _Hmm."_ Master Darius silently pondered for a moment. His glowing green eyes perk with interest. _"My dear, have you heard of them? I have been alive for nearly 100 years and fought 50 years during the last war. Yet, I have never heard of such a house before. Even if they are outcasts, I should have at least met a member of their family once"._

" _No, my love. I've never heard of them. But it may be because the war forces them to go into hiding. After all, not all dragon kins are necessarily strong. If caught in a bad situation, they can be as weak as humans are."_ Lady Tiara looked at Darius with a sweet smile on her face.

" _Oh why bother? They are nothing more but rats that will surely go away. They always do. Jackson is just probably trying to get more money out of them. But mind you, rats will always be… rats." Lady Sonia giggled._

" _Hmmm.. Perhaps."_ Master Darius nod in agreement. A human waiter came to serve them with white wine and a huge plate filled with various delicacies. He was about to take a bite when a sudden strong tremor shake the entire building.

" _AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH.."_ Lady Tiara and Lady Sonia screamed at the sudden strength that toppled them off their seats. Instinctively, Darius embrace Tiara as a means to protect her. He initially thought that it was an earthquake of sort but it took a while for him to finally get a firm hold of the situation. Looking over at the balcony, he could see a pillar of flame consuming the very heart of the city. Never in his 100 years of existence has he seen such a sight. Moreover, it was moving rapidly in all direction. He feared for the worst.

" _Master Darius!"_ Two 15 foot dragons appear right beside him. They had 4 eyes with sharp fangs and claws. Their muscles are bulging in flesh and their dragon energy openly flowing out of their bodies. Normal people would have screamed at their sight but not Darius. These 2 are his most loyal body guards; Dan and Juke.

" _Dan, take Tiara and Sonia to safety. Juke come with me. We will stop this madness!"_

* * *

The scream of fear and confusion consumed the entire city. A quiet night that was supposed to have led to another ordinary day has now been turned into chaos, absolute chaos. Men, women and children fled the scene as far as they can. Several buildings toppled in an instant as the fire dance madly into the streets. It is like a derange woman twirling and twisting at the mad beat of drums. It is like a volcano and twister meeting at the exact moment to create a moment so savage it leaves no place untouched.

Several tried to group together to throw water into the scorching heat but the chaos was so overwhelming they failed to do so. Within minutes from the explosion, nearly half of the city was devastated by its impact. Most people just run. Ironically, even the dragon kins run for their lives. For some reason, they were overwhelmed by a dreaded fear. Little did they understand that this fear was not brought about by the situation itself; it was stirred by cursed memories that run in their veins.

From a certain tower, three hooded figures look down at the infernal sight. Their glowing silver eyes watch for any strong dragon kin that would come to try to stop it. Indeed two figures came running into the scene. One was already in his dragon form, ready to attack anyone who dares to harm his master. The other one was still in his human form; a man with glowing green eyes and brown curly hair. But of course, all three of them knew that this man is from a strong dragon kin house. They can sense it from his life energy flowing out from him.

The leader of the three looks at the two dragon kins. Her face twitches a little as she realizes that this will be the first time that they will really need to do this. However, she has no choice. If the fire is stop too soon then it will be easier for the authorities to determine what happened.

" _Oh well, we might as well finish it."_ Galatea mused to herself. _"Raphaela. You know what to do. Miata, watch for any other possible arrivals."_

 _"Yes"_. Raphaela and Miata responded in unison.

* * *

NOTE:

Instead of using the term Yoki, I prefer to call it energy for dragon kins. My assumption here is that since claymores indirectly come from Dragon kins, then the idea of energy gushing out from dragon kins makes sense to me. However, I don't want to call it yoki – not yet at least until I've done a full chapter that describes the dragon kins power. This will come much later

Please feel free to review (^_^)


	6. Chapter 5: Dark Inferno

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. It all belongs to its original creator.**

 **Chapter 5: Dark Inferno**

* * *

Darius came rushing to the burning city. His lower limbs are now bulging with strength that he dared not use for a long time. Yes, it has been 15 years or so since he last battled. Those were 15 years of peace. Everything else before; were years of strife and sorrow. Will a war now emerge again? His body begins to contract with the rage coming out. Did someone attack the territory of Cerese? Who? Nebula? Someone else? Whoever it is, he will be damned if he allows them to do whatever they want.

Juke was running closely behind his master. He too was clearly disturbed by the developments. For this kind of fire to spread out quickly near the territories of Cerese; it certainly is suspicious. Anyone could easily surmise that the main targets are the allies of Cerese. This is a sure way to stir their anger. However, as they were from the house of Verda, they could not act carelessly nor show off their true form especially for the young prince.

" _Master!"_ Juke called out.

" _I know!"_ Darius shouted back. _"I can't turn here but we certainly can't let it burn."_

" _Agree."_

Upon arriving at the city center, the sight simply astounded them. The flames were consuming everything so easily. It's an unimaginable dance of fire that engulfs everything that stand in its way. The smell of burning flesh and filth and the strong smog makes it nearly impossible to know which way to go. Its dizzying.

" _Damn it all! Where are those Cerese soldiers?!"_ Darius gritted his teeth in anger. Ironically, the blaze was left on its own. The lack of soldiers makes it appear as if the government itself has already given up on the city.

" _Master, something is not right._ " Juke observe as he tried to sense if there are other dragon kins nearby trying to do something about the blaze.

" _Damn it."_ Darius look at Juke and was about to give him further instruction when he suddenly feel his head swirl. " _What… the…._ " His vision became blurry and his body suddenly feels light.

"… Daaa—riuuss.."

" _Wha—tt."_ Darius stuttered at the sudden strange experience.

" _Why?... Darius, why?"_

Everything suddenly feels so different for Darius. It's almost as if everything around him vanish into the thick smoke. Darkness surrounded him. He could not move or even take a step. He sweated profusely and his heart pounded. The sound of the crackling flames suddenly disappeared. Instead, it was replaced with deathly screams. Loud deafening screams. All screaming in pain, in agony, in fear.

 _ **WHY! WHY! WHYYYY! DARRR—IIIUUSS! WHYYYYY!**_

Darius heart pounded. He could not bear it. He could not stand it. This memory, this pain.

Stop. Stop it! _**STOP!**_

" _ **MWAAHHHH!... ROOOOAARRRRR!"**_

Darius release all his energy in one go – turning back into his dragonic form. He turned into a monstrous beast with incredibly thick hide, sharp claws and gnashing teeth. Juke himself was caught off guard with the sudden change of his master's form. The release of energy cause a swift gushing wind to be release within the city – throwing Juke to a far distance and destroying several structures nearby. Darius went into rampage; smashing whatever is on his way. His dance is far more fanatic then that of the flames.

* * *

" _Raphaela!"_ Galatea screamed. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized what they have done. They have literally caused a powerful dragon kin to go in rampage.

" _I.. I'm Sorry! Galatea. I did not-"_ Raphaela stuttered as she realize that she was able to easily infiltrate the warrior's mind. Apparently, she overestimated the Dragon kin's energy and put more pressure than needed. As a result, the damage has become far greater than what they originally planned.

" _Never mind that! We need to stop him now."_ Galatea was about to go into the battle field when Miata stood in her way.

" _What.."_

" _It's alright Auntie. They've arrived."_ Miata pointed into the far horizon. Indeed 3 dragons mark with blazing skin were coming from the northern mountain. Their glowing crimson eyes glare in anger as they saw a Verda Dragon kin going rampage in their city. Galatea sighed in relied. Things may have gone a bit overboard but it will not do well if they will be caught in the scene.

" _I see. Raphaela, Miata. Let's go."_ All three ladies disappeared into the shadow.

* * *

Of course, the sudden explosion did not go unnoticed to the Cerese soldiers from the mountain borders. However, they could not just drop everything considering their location. Sending a large amount of troops to assist the inner city at that point of time would certainly create a whole into their defense. As such, the captain of the wall did not send immediate assistance. He was somehow hoping that the troops within the city can handle it. However, he changed his mind as soon as he felt the sudden burst of energy. He certainly knows where that energy is coming from.

" _Damn it Darius! What have you done?"_ The captain muttered in anger.

* * *

NOTE: I realize that I have 2 weaknesses. First, it's difficult for me to provide accurate details of the way a dragon kin – monster look. Second, I'm not particularly good in describing fight scenes. Any case, I will just update this chapter later if I feel like it.

 _ **For now (April 2017), I will not be writing about the supposed fight scene between 4 dragon kins in this chapter. I'll leave that to your imagination. Hehehhe (evil grin).**_

Please review. (^ _^)


	7. Chapter 6: Covered in Ash

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. It all belongs to its original creator.**

 **Chapter 6: Covered in Ash**

It has been a full month since the raging fire that nearly consumed the city of Tairouse. There was a lot of mayhem and the dragon kin elders were particularly furious at the house of Verda. Some even feared that there will be a new war. However, nothing became of it as the elders were able to find a way to appease all the parties involved. And so, life is now beginning to return to the city though much still need to be fix.

Now, Rubel quietly walk through the burned city. Its huge walls (at least those that are still standing) are covered in ashes. Hundreds of buildings destroyed and various boulders block the path. He looked left and right and not a building in the center was left standing. Indeed, the damage was truly remarkable.

Truth be told, Miria was only planning for the destruction of the "Grand Dragon Library" which was located at the heart of the city. Her purposed was to cause sufficient damage that would force the dragon kin elders to order a compilation of historical records. Once that happens, the house of clay will submit their own "legitimize" documents and then they will appear more – "genuine". Yet, it's not always that easy, isn't it? Though no one could dare to think that the fire was started simply to burn "documents", destroying the library would certainly raise unnecessary suspicion towards them. Thus, Miria created a devious plan that even send chills to Rubel's spine.

Let their business opponents (and there are several), successfully burn up their storage supply of various merchandise. However, their merchandise also contained large amounts of black oil products that act as a combustion giving more strength to the explosion. Moreover, Audrey and Dietrich place strategically boxes of black oil at certain parts of the city. Thus, as soon as the heat reached the area, the box would then blow up. As a result, the fire explosion easily spread throughout the city center causing confusion. Considering the strength of the explosion and the distance between the ware house and the Library, Miria estimated that it would take at least 15 minutes for it to reach the library and another 15 minutes to burn a significant part of it. But, surely the dragon kins would come at once to stop the fire, right? And so this is where the brilliance of Galatea's ability comes in. By simply redirecting the movement of the dragon kins, it caused confusion among the soldiers. In the end, many of them gave in to the fear and run away like scared cats. Rubel chuckled to himself. If only Rimuto have seen such results, he would have certainly sent Galatea to the main land years ago. But then again, it's not like they are facing experience fighters who fought wars for more than 50 years. Most of the dragon kin soldiers within the city are truly children compared to the ancients. They are strong but not strong enough to defeat the ex-Organization's #6 in a one-on-one battle.

Unfortunately, a prince from the house of Verda came in a bit too soon. Realizing that Galatea can't use her ability on him without revealing their location, they opted to use Raphaela's ability instead. In the end, this was the result. One could say that the plan is either a smashing success for the Library and warehouse is now utterly destroyed or a terrible outcome which will cause the elders to order an extensive investigation as to what really happened.

Fortunately, Ilena already made extensive preparations that will lead the investigation away from them. For one thing, various members of the House of clay were already set-up before the fire started. As a result, they were able to minimize the casualty to only a few humans and end up appearing as saviors to several citizens. The only casualties, as far as Rubel can gather, are the ones who caused the explosion. Cynthia and Uma have set-up various clinics that help those who were injured by the fire. As for the burnt structures, Helen became the face of utter generosity as she gave money to all those who were affected by the fire. Apparently, nearly everyone has become indebted to them it would be difficult for people to imagine that they were the actual masterminds of the fire.

" _Oh my. It seems that my ugly ducklings are now grown up"._ Rubel thought to himself as he looks up to the graying sky.

* * *

Location: House of Clay's provincial Manor.

Within the town of Blue Rock; located south of the City of Tairouse

Due to the fire, classes were suspended indefinitely. Now, Miria is just leisurely sipping her cup of coffee. She would have enjoyed it more it if were not for her visitor. He was actually an old grey man; nearly bald with a clean shaven face. Just like other dragon kins, he had pointed ears and a muscular feature. Yet, his dark eyes glowed in the room. There was a time when she both feared and hated his stare. Now, she somewhat welcomed it for she knew he was her ally although they have different goals.

" _So it seems that everything went well."_ The old man started. _"The elders have declared that Prince Darius was actually poisoned even before he reached the city. This led him to have delusions and went delirium when the city burned. Moreover, Lady Sonia also had several transactions with those "arsonists" and the elders became suspicious of her. Of course it also helped that Lady Sonia had several enemies and so they use this opportunity to get rid of her."_

Miria sighed. She only met Lady Sonia once in a tea party and definitely did not like her methods. However, she did not wish for her brutal demise.

" _They skinned her alive. A fitting punishment, I must say, for a woman full of vanity."_ The old man chuckled. He obviously does not share Miria's guilt of even of her doubts.

" _Her family?"_

" _Unfortunately, her daughters were already married into other strong houses and so they were spared. It however severely weakened their position."_ The old man continued. _"I want you to know though that she deserved what she got. She was truly indeed poisoning members of various dragon kin clans. Although that poison was only intended for Lady Tiara at that time._

" _Hmph. I know."_ Miria started. _That is exactly the main reason why I refused to let anyone of the house of clay attend her tea parties. Apparently, she was using those situations to poison the ladies. Her purpose is to weaken their wombs. These make the soon-to-be wives infertile. I must say; it's a clever strategy really. The stronger houses make too-good-to-be-true deals with the condition that the ladies will be able to give them a son or a grandchild. Failing to do so will effectively make their agreement null and void. As a result, several weak houses lose to the stronger ones and became financially dependent on their gracious gift. Lady Sonia was the perfect woman for the job."_ Miria stared directly to the old men. _So tell me, did the elders really believed the story? That she alone and those arsonists are responsible for the attack? Surely, they are not that stupid."_ Miria added.

" _Of course not but this is all they can do for now without arousing clamor for war. But tell me, why do you feel pity for her? It is shown all over your face?"_ The Old man examined her intently.

Miria sighed. She looked at the man again and said: _"The first human I killed had committed worst crimes than she did. And even that man, Rimuto, received a far quicker death_." _"Her punishment was just - too severe."_

 _After a few moments, the old man suddenly asks her a question she never considered before. "Do you pity him now? Rimuto?"_

Miria looked at that old man sitting across the table. He glared at her with eyes so dark she is sure to be swallowed by it.

" _Yes - but only after meeting you."_ This was Miria's honest response.

The man snickered. He found this child very amusing indeed. _"Well, I am a far worst enemy after all but a very good - friend._

" _Says the most brutal Dragon kin – in history."_ Miria scoff back.

* * *

NOTE: In case it was not clear, Miria's team did not do the actual bombing. They simply made it worst by planting the black oil at the ware house as well as in certain strategic points. Lady Sonia's demise was also not part of the plan. However, the elders use Sonia's own crimes to prevent war between the two houses. So what do you think?

I'm sorry if I'm turning Miria into an anti-hero. However, I do like complicated characters and Miria is the type of leader that will do what needs to be done to protect her family. Review Please (^_^)


	8. Chapter 7: Darius and Tiara

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. It all belongs to its original creator.**

 **Chapter 7: Darius and Tiara**

* * *

Third month of the Year 1051

Location:

Mountain City of the Ancients, Dragon Kin Capital City

Center of the Dragon Kin Elders gathering, Infirmary

Darius lay very still. His eyes close and his breathing even. His heart beat is as strong as ever and yet there was no soul. He has been this way ever since his delirious attack on the city of Tairouse. He showed no signs of movement except his beating heart that indicates he is still alive. Tiara herself has been in a state of shock. All she could was to tearfully stay beside Darius's bed even as the events unfolded.

At first, the house of Cerese was extremely furious at what happened so much so that they threatened war. The house of Verda also prepared for it. Fortunately, Captain Dore of Cerese spoke to his leaders and reminded them of Darius' credibility. Darius was a man of honor even in the battlefield and he himself assisted in establishing peace. Why then would he want to risks another war when he did everything he can to stabilize the region? As such, the counselors decided to wait until Darius woke up to verify what happened. However, more than one week had passed and he remained in a comatose state. The healers did everything that they can do to stir him awake but to no avail.

It was only then that the Dragon kin elders, Cerese and Verda clan began to consider that something else must have happened. Due to past accusation against Sonia, she became the first suspect. It seems that there have always been rumors that she was using poison to gain certain advantages. This was never verified though since no official complaint was raised to the counsel. However, the house of Verda was determined to get whatever they can. Thus, within two weeks, every crime that she had done and even her past conspiracies with the arsonists were brought out into the open. The trial was swift and the order was carried out. Moreover, Sonia's death somehow calmed the Cerese. But of course, everyone believed that something else happened though they did not openly state it – not yet at least.

* * *

Tiara is now all alone again. She continually relived the past events in her mind again and again. She thought of how they decided to make a quick trip to the city to buy supplies for their wedding. They could have sent someone else but she wanted to go there herself to personally select the items. Darius opted to come as well so as to personally give the invitation to his friend, Dore. Then they accidentally bump into Sonia and had to graciously accommodate her invitation for dinner. After all, Sonia was one of the closest friends of Verda. And now, doubts fill her mind. Did Sonia really do it? And even if she did, how was she able to poison him? They were still about to eat dinner and Darius was not yet able to eat or drink when the explosion suddenly happened. The entire trial does not make any sense to her. She wanted to help Sonia but Lord Justin, Darius' father, strictly forbade her from doing anything. Two major houses are at the verge of war and they needed a scapegoat. She should let them do their job and she must now do her own.

She looked again at Darius face again; his sweet innocent faces that she has always loved even as he now continue to sleep. She gently touched his brown curly hair and breathed the almond scent that has always clung on him. She then held his right hand hand. After fighting for so many years, those hands were now as hard as rock but to her they were the loving hands of a man that have protected so many. As such, she is always shy away when he holds her hand. Her hands were far too weak to even have the honor of his touch. Yet, he chose her and cherished her. While hundreds of died for fame or gold, he fought to protect both their homes. She love him for that and hope that one day she can confidently hold his arms and be the one to protect him from his own fears as well. How ironic! Darius is dying right in front of her and all she can do is hold his hands and plead for him to wake up. She had used all her dragon energy to heal his wounds and she would even gladly give her life if it can awaken him. Yet, she knows that it won't solve the problem. Whatever poison that was used on him, affected his soul. The remedy would have to be something else.

Tears began to form on Tiara's eyes again. And just like all the other nights, she begs him again. _"Please, my love…. Wake up…"_ When he did not stir, she spoke close to his ears even while she choke back the tears.

" _My love… Do you remem—ber? The first time.. we met? You.. you were a stubborn fool. Annoying.. but cute… Can you recall? when you came to save me? My father just died but you came. Stupid buffoon. To run like a mad dragon when hundreds surrounded you. I thought you were going to die. But you didn't. So PLEASE…. DON"T DIE! The two of us… we survive together right? So why? Why can't you wake up. Please wake up… My love. You promise me right? You promise me to never leave me alone? Verda's always keep their promise right? So please! Please…_

And the tears just kept falling.

* * *

Juke can hear Lady Tiara crying again. He is now in his human form but he is barely able to keep his rage within. His green eyes continue to glow with a power that threatens to blow up. How could he have let this happen? He was there when it all transpired. Sonia may have been a witch in disguise but his master's behavior was certainly not done by poison. It was something else much stronger and far more sinister. He failed to stop it. He tightly clenched his fist even as he tries to prevent his energy from flowing out.

" _Juke."_ Dan called from behind.

" _What?"_ He did not even bother to greet Dan who is also in his human form.

Dan started. _"Elder Abed has sent word. It has been decided that No Verda soldier is allowed to enter Cerese territory until further notice. As such, Abed has sent 3 soldiers from the Common Army to ….."_

" _ **WHAT! THOSE SOLDIERS CAN'T HANDLE THIS! THEY ARE NOTHING MORE BUT HUMANS WHO HAVE RECEIVED A DRAGON'S BLESSING! THEY SHOULD SOMEONE STRONGER!"**_ Juke screamed right at Dan, unable to contain his frustration.

"It has been decided. To avoid any further provocation, both Elder Abed and Elder Eshak agreed that this is the best way."

" **HMMMPPH**.. and what about **YOU! HOW CAN YOU REMAIN SO CALM?!** " Juke angrily glared at Dan. If looks can kill, Dan would have been dead already.

" _One of us needs to be. Any case, Lord Justin orders the two of us to remain here until further notice. "_

" _HMMMPPH. …. I know."_ Juke give out a loud sigh. _"So have you met those soldiers?"_

" _Of course not, But if the rumors are true, then those 3 people should reliable"._ Dan gave Juke an assuring smile.

* * *

Location: City of Tairouse, House of clay's official center located at the outskirts of the city

Lady Ilena and Anastasia and Audrey were busy preparing their house. It seems that the dragon kin elders have finally began to move and have sent 3 representatives. Of course, they were expecting this. After all, the "old man" did warn them that the elders will most likely do this. However, they must make it appear as if they were not expecting it or it will raise suspicion. So they waited until an official order was made and just pretend to dash around the house. Oh yes, they were prepared for everything but not for all things.

A couple of steps were heard from the door and Ilena confidently turned around to greet the visitors. However, all three ladies were too dumbstruck to speak.

" _Greetings, milady";_ says the man in the black armor; _"I am Raki, 1_ _st_ _Major of the Elder's Common Army and these two are my subordinates, Captain Sid and Captain Galk. We have come here under the orders of the Dragon kin elders to investigate the recent fire. We hope that you can provide us with the needed accommodation._

" _Of - course"._ It was all that Lady Ilena can say. It seems that Raki has found them again.

* * *

 **NOTE:** And so I'm about to explore what happened with the other people from the island. And yes, I think I'm more comfortable with long narration and explanation and flash backs. Please review. (^_^).


	9. Chapter 8: Familiar Strangers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. It all belongs to its original creator.**

 **Chapter 8: Familiar Strangers**

* * *

Ilena has always been a woman of quiet intelligence and calm elegance. Of course, there were times when she made irresponsible decisions like that that of Priscilla years before. However, she rarely makes harsh decision nor does she make ridiculous comments. Thus, Miria selected her as the business representative to the community. Many humans try to curry her favor and some dragon kins sought her hand in marriage. However, she managed to craftily avoid them all while maintaining a reasonable amount of relations needed for trade. Now, she needs to be shrewder as she stands before the 3 visitors.

" _Good day, my lords. I am Lady Ilena, mistress of the house of clay. These are my two sisters; Lady Anastasia and Lady Audrey. It will be my honor to assist you in any way. Of course, my house and I will do what we can to for your food and accommodation. But is there anything more specific that you need?"_ All 3 ladies bow low before the visitors.

" _Food and accommodation would do well for now. My companions and I have just arrived and we would like to take some rest before our meeting tomorrow with the human leaders"._ Raki responded. Strangely, his eyes show no hint of recognizing any of the ladies. The same can be said of Galk and Sid. Both of them have a blank expression in their eyes.

" _Of course, your rooms are already prepared at the 3_ _rd_ _floor. You can also take a bath at the common pool at the left wing. However, the meals are still being prepared. Please be patient with us."_ Ilena maintained her composure.

" _I understand."_ Raki started. _"There is no need to hurry. My men and I will just go to our rooms for now. Kindly call us once the meals are prepared."_

" _As you wish."_ Lady Ilena bow again in respect.

Without any further discussion, all 3 men went up to their rooms. Anastasia also immediately have the human servants handle the luggage and other things. Though, all 3 ladies understood how bizarre the situation is not one of them said a word while they are still on their house. Dragon kins and their servants are said to have extremely sharp hearing so much so that they can easily hear whispers within the same house. Thus, the ladies went on as planned.

* * *

" _Something's not right."_ Sid started as he looked cautiously outside the window. _"It seems that those ladies just seem a bit too nervous when they saw us. Do you think they are hiding something from us?"_

" _Perhaps but it is still too early to tell. It may be that they were just surprise to see that the elders sent soldiers from the common army to do the work."_ Galk responded as he sits at the stool. He looked around the room and it certainly seems decent enough to accommodate visitors. Each one of them was assigned a room containing one bed, a closet and a table. All three of them are now gathered in Raki's room as they need to discuss some things before joining the ladies for dinner.

"So Raki, what's the plan?" Galk glance at Raki who was silently sitting at the edge of the bed. His face seems lost in his own thoughts as he stared at the marble floor.

" _It has already been determined that no one from the major house was responsible for the fire. For one thing, attacking Tairouse would not create any strategic advantage. It may be a rich city in terms of commerce but it had no direct connection with other military cities except with the northern border. However, even this does not make sense. Of course, the house of Cerese was caught surprise but they can always easily counter act within one day. Nebu and Azure will not gain anything from it. If it had not been for Prince Darius' delirious attack on the city, then no one would accuse Verda of trying to start a war. However, Prince Darius' is a well-beloved figure who championed the creation of the peace treaty. His actions make no sense and he is now in a coma. The only other explanation is that a lower house is trying to create trouble for whatever reason."_ Raki stared seriously to his companions. His face is filled with determination to complete this mission.

" _And one of the main suspects is the house of clay. But what will they gain from it? From what our sources say, they were the most proactive in helping the victims and spend a fortune in rebuilding the city."_ Galk responded back to Raki.

" _Perhaps, it's for a future investment. As they say, you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours."_ Sid mischievously grins. Apparently, he is reminding them of their own dilemma with politics.

Raki shrugs the comment off. _"Either way,"_ he started. _"We need to get to the bottom of this. If it is indeed the House of clay, then we need to be extremely careful. They may be considered as outcasts by fellow dragon kins but this entire city is now indebted to them. Besides, the elders themselves feared whatever technique that was use on Prince Darius. Whoever it is, we cannot face them head on. Evidence must come first."_ All three nodded in agreement.

" _Oh look. It seems that they have another visitor."_ Sid announces to his companions what he saw from the window. A carriage has just arrived and a lady with brown short hair got off from it.

* * *

As originally planned, Clare was ordered to visit the house with the excuse of bringing them some expensive wine. This is so she can spy on the "investigators" and give a report to Miria. She will then excuse herself stating that she still need to finish her school assignments. In this way, Ilena does not have to send out a messenger while those men are watching. However, she knew that not all is well when she saw Audrey walking right up to her.

" _Oh Clare, it is so nice of you to come. You could never guess what happened."_ Audrey is obviously making a face smile.

"Oh, really?" Clare smiled back naturally. Audrey approached Clare and embraces her tightly before looking her straight in the eyes. _"Yes! We have three wonderful gentlemen from the common army. I must say, all of them look so dashing,…. Especially… Raki."_

"Ra—ki?" The words did not immediately register to Clare's mind. She was too stunned to process what Audrey was trying to say.

" _Any case, please do me a favor. We just found out that one of our servants failed to buy a couple of cheese and loaves. I would have wanted to send him back to the market but there are just so many things to do. Can you go - back - to buy- for ALL?"_ Audrey grip Clare's shoulders tightly. She knows that they should not say anything that can give any more hints to the men. However, she can only hope that Clare agrees.

Clare on the other hand struggle to process what Audrey was saying. Raki?… was it really her raki? She asks herself. It was only when she look up to the third flow windows when she fully understand Audrey's word. She saw Sid _coldly_ staring down at them.

" _Of- course."_ Clare finally answered. _"The market is close here anyway. I can send - - - someone else - to deliver it to you._

" _WONDERFUL!"_ Audrey squeals with genuine delight this time. _"Well you should go now. Thank you so much for doing this - for us."_

" _Anything- - - for our family. Here are the wines I promise. I hope that the visitors will enjoy it."_

" _Thank you Clare"._ And with that, Audrey sadly watches as Clare walks back the carriage. Her mind was to numb to process what just occurred. All she can gather is that Raki is among the men sent to investigate. Moreover, Sid doesn't seem to recognize her. Meeting them now will not do any good for them. No, she can't talk to him now – even if she wanted to.

* * *

The meal went uneventful. There were some occasional jokes from Sid and side remarks from Anastasia but it was fairly a quiet meal. Yet behind the formalities is a growing suspicion both from Raki and Ilena. Raki is now beginning to think that Sid's comments may have some merit to begin with. Ilena, on the other hand, is now convinces that these 3 men has no recollection of their past association with the Claymores.

However, this only raise more questions in her mind. How did they lose their memories? What happened to the people of Rabonna? What is this common army Raki speaks of? The old man has told them that conquered people are typically dispersed into various parts of the continent. So what is going on? Ilena could not help but feel irritated at the old man's obvious omission of some details. However, she manages to maintain a civil attitude and so did the rest of them. These men may be old familiar friends. However, they are now strangers to each other or worst – enemies.

* * *

NOTE:

So what do you thing? Please review. Thanks. (^_^)


	10. Chapter 9 : A Dragon's Blessing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. It all belongs to its original creator.**

 **Chapter 9: A Dragon's Blessing**

Location: House of Clay's provincial Manor.

Within the town of Blue Rock; located south of the City of Tairouse

* * *

" _ **DAMN YOU!**_ _"_ Miria gritted her teeth in anger as she glared at the old man sitting in front of her. The old man simply smirks at her outburst. He was simply amuse of how cold this child can be yet so passionate for the people she cared for – even for those who no longer remember her.

" _ **SO YOU KNEW ALL ALONG! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SOLDIERS OF RABONNA AND RAKI BUT YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING."**_ Miria was already literally screaming at him for obviously not telling her of what happened.

" _For what purpose?"_ The old man grins at her _. "Let me remind you that all of you were sealed into a dragon crystal for 7 years. By the time you woke up from your coma, those people have already adjusted to their lives. Those men are now loyal subjects to the elders and they could not even think of a time when they were still purely human."_

" _ **YOU STILL SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! I ASK YOU TO CHECK AND YOU DIDN'T DO YOUR JOB!"**_

" _Job? Don't flatter yourself Miria. I'm not your servant nor am I your friend. We are simply allies who walk the same road. That is - all."_ The old man gave her a sarcastic smile. His words somehow shock Miria to her core. It was only then that Miria notice her real family, the 5 original ghosts, quietly listening to her outburst against the old man's composure. Due to the Raki, Sid and Galk's presence in the city, Miria has decided that all claymores' that were closely associated to them in the past to stay away. These men may have lost their memories but Miria did not want to take further risks. Now, all 6 are gathered at the provincial manor until they can decide what to do next. It was there that the old man just casually told them that he knows about Raki.

Miria was seething in anger but she had to force herself to calm down. After all, the old man was right. They were not really friends; just strangers sharing a common path. She had to remind herself again and again that she really can't rely on him when the going goes tough. Miria close her eyes and sigh heavily.

"Tell me what you know and this time, don't leave anything out."

The old man scrutinize Miria again, his face twitch a little with annoyance but decided to tell her anyway. _"Your old friends are now part of the common army. This army serves the 12 Dragon kins elders directly and is basically composed of two groups. The first group is made up of Pure dragon kins who have decided to serve the elders themselves than that of their own clans. On the other hand, the second group is made up of humans that receive a Dragon's blessings .As you can imagine, there are only a few dragon kins that are willing to leave their clans and so 80% of that army is made up of the latter._

" _What's a dragon's blessing?"_ Uma suddenly chirp in.

" _It is a process when a dragon kin has decided to endow a human with his powers. This will enabled the humans to have a portion a dragon kin's power making them stronger than humans. Some can even turn into a dragon during battle and it will also give them a longer life. In order to do that, two conditions must be followed. First is that both parties agreed to it. The dragon kin knows that the human is worthy and the human is willing to accept the burden that comes with the blessing…"_ The old man stops for a moment. It seems that he is hesitating to tell them the next part. However, Miria motioned for him to continue.

" _The second condition is that the dragon's flesh will successfully embed itself into the human flesh."_ He waited for the facts to sink in to Miria's mind as well as to the other

" _You mean?!"_ Helen suddenly stood up from her seat.

" _Yes. The original purpose of the organization was to mimic the effects of the dragon's blessings. But as I said, the first condition requires that both parties needs to fully accept it. By violating that first rule, they have subject thousands of humans to die. But they soon find ways to mitigate that problem and all of you are the fruits of their work. You call yourself claymores; dragon kins call you the greatest violation of a very precious gift. All of you are cursed dragon kin."_

All 6 ladies feel as if they were hit in the gut. So in a way, they are dragon kins. They were just so dumbstruck with the idea that no one dared to say anything in the next few seconds. Even Helen, who was considered the noisiest of all, fell silent at the idea. Finally, Clare stood up and asks the old man straight in his face.

" _What about Raki and his friends? Are they also dragon kins? And how come they don't recognize us even though they remember their names?_

The old man looks at Clare, clearly bothered of her past relationship with Raki. _"A dragon's blessing requires that both parties embrace it. At times, that means setting up an agreement on what will become of them after the ceremony was completed. Consider that they originally came from the island, I imagine that their "benefactor" include a condition that they will forget everything of their past in exchange for the power to protect their love ones. They probably agreed to it in the condition that they can at least keep their names as memento."_

" _Hmph. You almost sound like you were almost there."_ Deneve glared at him.

The old man simply shrugs off Deneve's comments. He stared back at Miria and smile. _"One more thing, the dragon blessing is also the reason why there are hundreds of minor houses. Most of those families came to be because a dragon kin bless their parents._ So what are you going to do now?"

Miria took a deep sighed. She looks at her friends and a worried feeling came over her. It seems that their condition is more complicated than she thought.

* * *

It has been a week since Raki and his companions arrive and the investigation was literally crawling like a snail. For one thing, the damage from Darius attack has literally destroyed much of the structure near the site of the fire making it difficult to trace how the fire spread. Second, several trades men have insisted that the reconstruction will go through as quickly as possible. As such, Sid occasionally had to bicker with them with Galk having to diffuse the disagreement. Lastly, the elders have officially declared all major houses as innocent of the fire. Thus, Raki could not request for any special powers to stop the officials from messing with the scene. The only reason why the rebuilding was stalled for three months was because of the rumors of war. Now that the people feel more relax, they want to normalize trading as quickly as possible. One thing is for sure, Lady Ilena does not need to intervene to make the investigation difficult.

Speaking of Ilena, Raki could not help but feel uncomfortable at how cooperative her family has been. He was sure that they had something to do with it but can find no concrete evidence to connect them to it. They did have some vague connection with the arsonists in the past but as competitors. As such, it seems that one of the reasons for the fire was to destroy Lady Ilena's business. This would mean then that the house of clay is equally a victim of this crime. But even if there is evidence, it would be very difficult to make a case out of it. The city folks are just enamored by them.

Raki sighed to himself as he walks around the city center. Perhaps, they are truly innocent but why can't he get rid of this feeling that Ilena's family is far more powerful (and dangerous) than it seems. He was on his way back to the base when he notices a stranger walking towards him. He can't seem to see the face though due to the black hood.

"Master Raki." The stranger approached him.

"Yes." He stops on his track as he stared at the stranger. The stranger hesitated for a moment before removing the hood. Standing before Raki was a woman with the glowing silver eyes and brown short hair.

" _I am Lady Clare of the house of Clay. Lady Ilena has sent me to assist you today."_ The Lady smiled sweetly to him.

" _Assist me?"_ Raki gave her a questionable look.

" _Yes, she has told me that some of the traders are causing you problems with the investigation. She hopes that my presence would make them more cooperative with you."_ Clare stated it more as a fact than as a request.

" _Ah, That's - perfect."_ Raki mourns inside for the obvious act of interference.

* * *

 **NOTE:**

So what do you think? Please review. Thanks. (^_^)


	11. Chapter 10: Peaceful Facade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. It all belongs to its original creator.**

 **Chapter 10: Peaceful Façade**

* * *

The next 2 weeks saw Clare and the 3 men working together in the investigation. As expected, the humans were extremely polite to Clare. They accommodated her requests and even took the liberty of providing her with various food or materials free of charge. She smiled sweetly to them and greeted back the various strangers that approach her. On the other hand, Raki and his friends felt the lingering feelings of despise from the same people. Though they know that he came to help, they also saw him as a dog for the dragons.

However, it becomes a completely different scenario once they visit the various minor houses. This time it was the other way around. The three men were warmly received by the dragon kin lords who want to gained direct access to the elders. On the other hand, Clare was deliberately ignored. However, it does not bother her at all and simply presented an icy persona which irritated the same people. Apparently, the house of clay has gain a somewhat strange effect on them. The minor houses wish to ignore them yet they cannot. Clare herself emits a strange dignified presence so much so that Raki can sense that people have reasons to be afraid of her. It was a strange interaction indeed.

Despite the strange encounters, Clare did enable thee investigation to go more smoothly than before. They were able to gather more details that describe how the flame occurred and even gain access to the snobby dragon kins. If anything, Raki is grateful for Clare's support. Her grace and skill in handling both humans and dragon kins have greatly impressed him and somewhat warmed his affection towards her family. Nevertheless, the turmoil was still very much alive inside Raki. Something is just not right with this house.

* * *

Clare can feel it too – a strange string of emotions building up inside her as she watches the three men talking with the dragon lords from afar. In one hand, she was overjoyed at seeing Raki, Sid and Galk – alive and well. Yet, at the same time, she feels distraught at the realization that they were no longer the friends she once knew. In reality, they were really no different to a yoma who took on the appearance and mannerism of the people they devoured. They look and act the same but that's all in the external. The real human is dead and the appearance was just a clever disguise so that the Yoma can fool its next prey. Other than amnesia, these 3 men all behave like the friends she once knew and it sickens her.

" _Dragon's Blessing – the act of turning a human to a dragon kin after reaching a solemn agreement."_ Clare thought to herself. It seems that the process was a success for Raki, Sid and Galk. They did cease to be humans but they have also forgotten about the events from the island colony. Clare does not know whether she should be happy or be miserable about this. The amnesia did mean that her family is safe for now but she also want to be honest with Raki. Her loyalty to Miria, however, has kept her silent. Their survival must come first. Claire sighs and looks at the bright sky. It looks so serene and peaceful – a complete opposite at what is happening inside her. However, she needs to somehow maintain it – a peaceful façade of duty and cooperation while the investigation is ongoing.

* * *

 **Location:** House of Clay's provincial Manor.

Within the town of Blue Rock; located south of the City of Tairouse

At that same moment, Clare's entire family has been gathered at their provincial manor. The original ghosts are now gathered at the dining room trying to have a casual dinner while everyone else was scattered throughout the manor. However, each one knew exactly what the other one was thinking. As always, Helen was the first one to open up.

" _This is stupid! Why are we letting Clare do this?"_ Helen blurted out her thoughts openly as she drank her wine.

" _Miria did not order this. Clare asks for it."_ Cynthia countered.

" _So why did Miria agree?!"_

" _Well, Clare is the youngest among the 6 of us. I supposed that Miria is just spoiling her."_ Cynthia simply countered again with a sly smile.

" _Hmph. Well, it is still risky. Come on Miria. Why did you agree?"_ Helen finally confronted Miria her face filled with concern for Clare. However, Miria simply ignored her question and quietly drank from her own goblet. Her thoughts are obviously drifting to another concern. By this time, Helen wanted to scream obscene words at her leader but she could never do that. After everything that has happened, she could not bring herself to "seriously" question her leader's decision.

"Helen." Deneve finally spoke out. _"This is for the best. If Raki is our enemy, then Clare needs to be certain of that as early as now."_

" _Tsks."_ Helen gritted her teeth at the truth of Deneve's words. Uma as always remain quiet in her seat trap in her own thoughts.

After a few more moments of silence, the old man came in with Rubel walking beside him. As always, the old men had an icy stare that can melt anyone with fear. But not this family, they have gotten so use to his intimidating presence, life will no longer be normal without it.

Rubel was the first to spoke. _"Miria, everything is now done. The false records are now all placed into the system and any discrepancy will be attributed to the fire. I must say, that operation was a success."_

Miria simply nodded to acknowledge Rubel's words. No words came out from her mouth though. Her eyes however show a strong disdain at the old man standing in front of her. She really knows how to hold a grudge.

" _Hmph, Well then, I supposed we can now start with the next step."_ The Old man announce to the 5 ladies in the room.

"And that is?" Uma asks.

" _Weddings."_

" _WHAT!"_ Naturally, Helen was the first to scream.

* * *

 **NOTE:**

As always, please review. Thanks. (^_^)


	12. Chapter 11: Candidates

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. It all belongs to its original creator.**

 **Chapter 11: Candidates**

* * *

" _Now wait a minute…."._ Helen then went to a tirade of their original plans and how the idea of political marriage was never part of it. Moreover, she reminded him (all of them really) that despite what their bodies have become; they are still humans at heart and soul. The idea that they will go as far as marriage – along with all duties of a wife to a "dragon kin"- implies a lot of things that are basically too foreign for Helen to process at that moment. Of course, her words were a string of jumbled up thoughts and unfinished sentences. Her face began to blush furiously and it is no secret to anyone what she was thinking. As usual, Deneve and Miria silently process their thoughts while Cynthia and Uma were very much surprise as well. They did have the self-control to keep quiet while Helen continued on with her tirade.

The old man simply smirks with amusement as he finally holds out his hand to silence Helen. He then went on to explain this change of plans.

" _The main goal has always been to gain economic and military influence while making sure that no one will be able to trace your past. Due to the vast treasures you found in the desert, controlling the economy has been easy. However, the military is not that simple. We only have two options. Either, this house will make a name for itself by winning battles or ally itself by marriage to another stronger house. Before, you had the option to join the common army and climb up the ranks even though it will be tough due to your gender and your background. Now, that path has become impossible because of Prince Darius' coma. The fire may have been successful but the elders are determined to find who is responsible. If we go along with the first plan – that is to join the army and prove yourselves to be more powerful than they thought – then you will be put on spot light. Any dragon kin could easily trace that you were in the vicinity when it happened and they will certainly question you on that."_

Helen became silent. Everyone else nodded in agreement to the old man's words including Rubel.

" _But, marriage?!"_ Helen stuttered.

" _We don't have to jump on it at once."_ Miria suddenly spoke. _"According to the tradition, a minor house will send 3 young dragonian ladies and are often paraded to members of the stronger houses in events called tea-parties. There the young lords will get to know several dragonian ladies and will decide who among them can be their wives. They will declare their decision after 6 months. Of course, there will also be other competitors from other minor houses. However, several dragon lords would delay their choice for years as they want to gain more advantages or are just not interested. We can pretend to go along – for now. Is that what you're saying?"_

" _Of course, there is no point in getting hook to any minor houses since what we really want is power."_ The old man grins back.

" _Hmph. And I suppose, you already have an idea on how to go about this?_ Miria ask him.

" _Of course, all of it is set. But first, who are the 3 candidates?_

* * *

This may not be a war but it is still vital that their representatives will be led by someone strong. This means that one of the 6 ghosts had to go and it all fell on Uma. Of course, Uma was mortified by such a role but Rubel pointed out systematically that she was the best candidate for this mission – if one would call it as such. Naturally, Miria and Clare are off the list. Deneve is scary, Helen is loud and Cynthia is too charming. On the other hand, Uma can simply walk among the candidates yet be invisible to the "judges". As such, she can sufficiently spy on them and gather the needed information. Moreover, she has enough battle experience to make vital decisions if ever they will be put into a difficult decision.

For the second representative, the old man suggested someone who can act the role "of-actually-wanting-it". In short, they need to send the typical pretty flirt or social climber. Of course, she is not meant to actually pursue the arrangement but to simply gather the necessary connections. Who knows? Perhaps, some one really useful will come their way. That role was given to Audrey. Unlike Uma, Audrey was somewhat excited to play the role. She says it's a chance to finally use her acting skill.

The last representative however, needs to be the obedient beauty. In short, she needs to be pretty enough to attract the graces of the match makers and even gain their trust. A teacher's pet is how Helen would describe it. This time, everyone much agree that Dietrich fits the bill. Of course, her loyalty is with the House of clay and she will simply use the match makers for her bidding. As expected, Dietrich accepted her assignment without much question.

Miria looks at the three warriors standing before her. If this plan falls apart, then they will be put into a very difficult situation. However, what does success look like? Will one of them get married to a dragon kin? Become a mistress? And for what end? Miria realizes the heavy burden that she has placed on them. After a few silent moments, she finally stood up to address these 3 ladies.

" _Remember, you are not going there to sell yourselves or your dignity. You are going there to spy and to establish necessary connections. Thus, you are free to back out any time from this mission especially if the situations become extremely tricky. Remember, our bodies may have change but we are still human at heart. Don't throw your dignity away. It's one of the few things we have left."_

All three ladies kneel in front of Miria. For some reason, this gesture has become a show whenever Miria will give them a command. It is a sign of trust to Miria's authority and they feel comfortable doing it though they know the tasks will not be easy.

* * *

Another week has passed and things seem to have finally cooled down. Raki continued on with his investigation with his allies while Lady Ilena herself was busy in preparing her sisters' departure to join the "tea-parties".

By then, Raki pretty much found out how the fire spread so quickly. It was because of black oil that was cleverly spread out throughout the city center. Unfortunately, all the arsonists were killed in the fire and there really was no one who can explain the reason why it started. The most reasonable assumption is that they did that to get rid of business rivals like the house of clay. However, they underestimated the effect of the black oil and were killed by it instead. Yet, it just does not sound right. Moreover, he still could not find any specific clue as to how Prince Darius was poisoned – if poison was indeed use. If not poison; then what was the method use?

Raki massages his temples as he pondered on the facts and questions. The longer the investigation took, the more difficult it is for him to find the truth. However, he still needs to write a report to the elders for what he has found out and this lead to his next concern. Is it right for him to inform them of his suspicion to the house of clay when there is no specific evidence against him? All he has is a gut feeling. Should he make a report base on that? If he does state his suspicion and they are innocent, he will be putting the girls in danger. Besides that, he coldly remembers how the counsel quickly ordered Lady Sonia's punishment without fully investigating the effects of the poison she frequently use. It was clear to him that it was done out of the necessity to avoid war. She was a scape goat. However, Raki feel that Sonia still deserve to receive a fair trial. However, if the house of clay did play a role in Darius' coma and he did not inform the elders of his suspicion, then he will be putting the entire dragon kin nation in danger. He spends the entire night pondering on that question.

* * *

The next morning, Lady Uma, Audrey and Dietrich left for the "Tea-party". Lady Ilena, Clare and Anastasia see them off along with Raki, Sid and Galk. Unknown to the three men, other members of the house of clay were also watching from afar. One of them was Raphaela, the lady who cause Darius' illness. However, she has kept herself well hidden. Her eyes filled with worry as she helplessly watch the events unfold before her eyes. As to what the outcome will be, no one knows.

* * *

NOTE:

Thank you to the guest who provided the first review.

As always, please review. Thanks. (^_^)


	13. Special Chapter 1: Arkin 101

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. It all belongs to its original creator.**

Special Chapter 1: Arkin 101

The beauty of reading a manga is that it is easy to appreciate visual data such as maps. Alas, this is a written fanfiction and so it has to be describe in words. Thus, I've made this chapter with the express intention to write out the map or at least give a generalize idea on what the landscape is like.

But why bother? As I said in my profile, I really felt like there was a lot of potential to explore what the main continent is like. Moreover, the physical environment has a way of developing characters at a deeper level. Unfortunately, I find it difficult to intertwine events while having to explain about certain locations. Thus, let me lay out the written map first and then I'll continue with the chapters. Please note though that I will add other special chapters in the future depending on the need or where this story will take me.

And one more thing, I'll admit that the chapters so far are somewhat more melodramatic and less action. In short, it is boring for an anime that has a lot of fight scenes, blood and decapitated body parts. Please bear with me though. For one, I'm not really good at describing action scenes and my other reason is a secret (^_^). Well, let us just see how far this will go.

* * *

 _ **Arkin**_ \- Dragon Kin Country

The country itself is located on the Eastern side of the entire main land and occupies nearly half the continent. The other half of the mainland (west) is being occupied by kingdoms ruled by humans. Other than the fact that its inhabitants are strong, the land is also very productive leading to much wealth.

 _ **Mountain City of the Ancients, Dragon Kin Capital City –**_ Located right in the middle of Arkin. This is where the leaders of the major houses gather to discuss disputes and arguments. Due to the several wars in the past, it has been surrounded by several ruins. However, the elders have been doing their best to reconstruct the smaller cities surrounding it.

* * *

 **Dragon Kin Major houses and their territories**

" **House of Nebula"**

Dark dragon clans of the East.

 _ **City of Urda**_ – where the leaders of Nebula live, located at the far east surrounded by vast rocky lands. Its natural surroundings encourage its inhabitants to develop their raw strengths.

" **House of Cerise"**

Crimson Dragon clans of the West

 **City of Felisha** – where the leaders of Cerise live, located at the far west. It is also the main city that is located closes to the human kingdoms. As such, it controls the major trade routes between humans and dragon kins. In fact, the city of _**Tairouse**_ is a smaller commercial city that greatly benefitted from the influx of commerce from the City of Felisha.

 _ **House of "Verda"**_

Guardian dragons of the Walls

 **City of Willows –** where the leaders of Verda live; located at the North West where huge Crystalize stones are visibly seen. There are no specific details as to how those stones came to be. Even the royal family doesn't know its history. However, they are sure that it is their duty to protect their territory like those sturdy walls that had stood the test in time.

" _ **House of Azure"**_

Water Dragon clans along the Niles

" **City of Tirza" -** where the leaders of Azure live; located at the South East. Moreover, their land is primarily known for its vast rivers that runs throughout the land. Moreover, they are located closest to the oceans. Though located farther away from the human kingdoms, several still travel to their land for commerce and business.

* * *

 _ **Other Locations:**_

 _ **City of Tairouse –**_ located at the southern part of the border between the territories of Cerise and the minor house of Rouse. The city is also known for the following sites: _**Garden of Sibina;**_ _ **Dragon Kin Grand Library**_

 _ **Blue Rock (provincial house) –**_ Small town inhabited mostly by humans and ignored by Dragon kins. This is where the claymores typically gather to plot

 _ **Desert of Darkness –**_ Located northwest; just beside the crystalize stones of the house of Verda and found between Arkin and other human kingdoms. It is basically a vast desert wasteland. Moreover, its sands are made up of crystal instead of soil making it very difficult to survive there. This is where Claymores where originally sent into exile 10 years before the beginning of this fanfiction.

 _ **Lake of Towers**_ – A grand structure of 3 towers standing side by side. One of the main rivers run through that area as well. It is located north of Tirza and within the territory of Azure. However, the leaders of Azure have agreed to dedicate that land for tea parties due to the wondrous beauty of forests and rivers. Unfortunately, it is also located near several human cities that were affected by the previous wars. Many of it became ruins.

 **Border cities –** The Dragon kins have constructed huge walls in the past that significantly separated the Dragon kin territories from the human kingdoms. Some parts of it were broken down and other parts are strengthened. It runs through at the borders of Verda and Cerise and Azure.

* * *

And that's the end of this Special Chapter. Obviously, Uma, Audrey and Dietrich are now about to enter the Lake of Towers. This is so they can attend tea parties that will enable them to meet potential allies or spy on dangerous enemies. The question is, what will they find?

And as always, Please review. (^_^)


	14. Chapter 12: Oh?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. It all belongs to its original creator.**

 **Chapter 12: Oh?**

* * *

The Lake of Towers is indeed a magnificent place as each of the three towers stand proudly in the vast land. Moreover, it has expensive interiors that best suit the taste of royalties. Its rooms were specifically designed with elegant carvings laden with gold. The furniture was made from the best quality wood and its structures are practically made of genuine marbles. It also has several floors dedicated to gardens, filled with the sweet smelling roses and lilies as well as some other exotic plants. It truly is an ideal place to find love for that is what the tea parties are intended for. However, that is all in the exterior. Everything else is still just a matter of business transaction. Rarely does pure love blossom in such a dreary place of deception. Perhaps, the only real comfort this place offers is the lack of false promises.

For one thing, Uma, Audrey and Dietrich were very much aware of the way the obvious disdain coming from other ladies. As always, they were seen as outcasts and yet they walked among them. Several avoided them but some deliberately tries to make them leave. One spoiled brat was obviously trying to make a scene so as to embarrass Audrey in front of the entire crowd.

" _ **HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!"**_ A lady with fiery golden hair, pointed ears and blue eyes roared right at Audrey.

" _Should I?_ Audrey simply smirks back at the girl.

" _ **DIANA OF THE HOUSE OF ROUSE."**_

"Never heard of you."

" _ **WHY YOU!"**_

Diana went on threats as she allows her anger to fully take control. She found the 3 "de Clays" to be highly irritating but what angers her more is that they seem so dignified. She would have gone and scratch Audrey's eyes out when someone else came into the scene.

" _Ladies.. What's going on?"_ An elderly gentleman came out of nowhere. His shaven head was as shiny as a mirror and hid mustache was twitching at the obvious disturbance.

" _Ramsey! Tell these women to leave_! They don't have a place here!" Diana ordered.

" _Oh. And who may you be my lady?"_ He turned to face the three girls.

" _I'm Audrey. These are my two sisters; Uma and Dietrich. We came here to represent the House of clay. Here are our papers."_ The three ladies bow low towards Ramsey.

" _Hmm…. Well. I'm sorry Ms. Diana but they have all the proper papers. Moreover, I am fully aware that another minor house will be joining the tea party today."_

" _ **BUT!"**_

" _No Buts."_ Ramsey cut her off. _"Tea parties are designed to encourage friendship between different houses. As such, everyone is welcome as long as they have submitted all the requirements."_

Diana gritted her teeth and stomp off like the spoiled brat that she really is. On the other hand, Ramsey sighed and turned his attention to the three girls. _"Well, that was the original intention of the tea parties but the reality is a bit more complicated - - -right?"_

" _Of course, reality requires sufficient - - - - rewards."_ Audrey spoke softly. _"Lady Illena wishes to convey her apology. The gift - came a bit too late – for your birthday."_

" _Well, as they say, better late than never."_ Ramsey smiled back. _"Well then, shall we go?"_ All of them went into the main hall.

* * *

Three dragon kin princes were seating by the veranda. They were Roland of the house of Azure, Derik of the house of Nebu and Clive from the house of Cerise. The representative of the house of Verda did not arrive due to the recent incident with Prince Darius. Nevertheless, they still sent some delegates to assist with the event. Roland was the oldest bachelor of the three at the age of 120 years old. As such he appears more mature with his long brown hair and his bluish eyes. His experience with the war enabled him to carry a sense of command that the other two princes recognized. Derik, on the other hand, was the youngest of the three - age 30. In fact, he looked no different to a teenage boy who has just left his home for the first time with a messy black hair and slanted eyes. He yawns a lot showing how bored he really is. Lastly, Clive was a dashing handsome man of 80 years old. His fiery red eyes glow with excitement. Unlike the other two, he himself is very excited to attend the tea party as he was hoping to meet his next mistress.

" _So tell me Roland, what kind of a woman do you want?"_ Clive playfully holds his goblet.

" _Hmm.. Not really interested."_ Roland responded back even as he stared into the horizon.

" _Oh come on.. you are already more than a hundred years old. You fought during the last war and deserve to be rewarded for your efforts. Surely, you are thinking of propagating your kind?"_

" _Perhaps but that is not your business."_

" _Oh my. You are as strict as ever. What about you?"_ Clive then looks at Derik with a smirk on his face.

" _No idea. I guess I'll know once I met them."_ Derik shrugs back.

" _Ohhhhh… So I guess I'm the only one who is excited about this, right? Well, why don't we make it interesting then?"_ Clive grinned with excitement.

" _What do you mean?"_ Roland shot a glare right at the man. He has always known that Clive was a mischievous person and it seems that he will always be one.

" _A tea party in the garden is boring. It is just too - formal. I say let's bring it to the city borders. Let's make them sweat."_

" _No royalty is allowed to go there!"_

" _Uh oh. No royalty is allowed to turn "into a dragon" at the border. As long as we are in this form then we are free to go there."_ Clive grins back with excitement at the idea.

" _Why do that?"_

" _To test them of course. I mean it is so boring hearing them talked about their beauty or how the other one is so ugly compared to them. I want to see them in action."_

" _If you are so bored, then get a wife."_

" _Why get a wife, when I can be free."_ Clive said so with a mischievous grin on his face.

" _Hmph."_ Roland glared at Clive. He has always known about Clive's reputation but he could not help but feel disgusted by his suggestion. His face is equally annoying as well.

" _Can we go to the border?_ Derik suddenly asks.

This surprise both men and they both look at Derik closely. _"What do you wish to gain by going there?"_ Roland scrutinizes him sharply.

" _My father is the master of Nebula but my mother was from a lesser house. She died at child birth so I never knew anything much about her. I do know that she came from this side of the country. I wish to visit her hometown."_ Derik says so with a determined look on his face.

" _You know, one should not speak so openly about such things. You may never know how other people will use it against you"._ Clive smiled back.

" _My parentage is no secret. The Nebulas may be brutal but we are also known for our honesty."_

" _HMMM…. I suppose your right. Well, Roland what do you say?"_ Roland took some time to think but he finally sighed and nods in agreement.

Both men were please and an order was quickly dispatch to the candidates. Instead of a tea party in the garden, they will be having a picnic near the border. As such, they are ordered to prepare for such a trip like travelling clothes, a carriage and their own guards. If they cannot, then they will not be allowed to join the picnic. Their reason was that the trip is not out rightly safe as it is near the border where several conflicts can quickly escalate. This caused frenzy among the candidates since many of them did not expect such change of plans. Unfortunately, the house of clay lack only one thing though, their own set of body guards.

* * *

 **Two days later at the gate of lake of towers.**

It was at this point that Uma recognizes how ridiculously silly their situation is. They were able to bribe several officials to get them inside but it did not occur to them to bring their own guards. Are they that confident in their own skills? Uma sighed to herself while Dietrich stood beside her. Audrey simply wave back confidently as she walks towards the fully armored guards whose face was completely concealed by their helmets. She, on the other hands, was wearing a light armor and carrying a broad sword.

" _I am Audrey from the house of clay. My sisters and I will be joining the picnic. Please let us pass."_

The captain of the guard raised an eyebrow as he look at Audrey from head to foot. _"And where are your guards?"_

" _We don't need guards. We can take good care of ourselves."_ Audrey smiled sweetly.

" _It is not a risk worth taking."_

" _Oh and are you going to deny my rights to join the tea party? After all, is it not your masters' fault as to why we are in this dilemma?"_

" _It is not my concern."_

" _Why don't you test me then?"_

" _Hmmph. Leave."_

" _Oh – scared of a little girl?"_ Audrey stared at the captain with a disdain look. She was obviously trying to irritate him and to her credit; she is succeeding. Audrey, despite all her pleasant attitude, sure knows how to start a fight. Murmurs quickly spread throughout the gate as the two people face off. One was a muscular tall guard who has certainly seen a lot of battles and another was a lean lady wearing light black armor. Except for Uma and Dietrich, everyone else is pretty sure of what the outcome will be.

The man shrugs and simply took out his large sword. He raises it up to bring down a huge blow on Audrey but was caught surprise at how quickly she appeared right before him. It was so sudden that he could only feel the sting of Audrey's strike as he flew across the ground. It took him about 5 seconds before he was able to gather his bearing and land smoothly on the dusty ground. Apparently, the blow was strong enough to cause him to cough up some blood.

" _Oh my, cat got your tongue?"_ Audrey taunted him further.

The captain gritted his teeth in anger as he now seriously took his stand. This time he did not hesitate to run right at her in full force with his sword aiming dangerously at her head. However, she gracefully evaded it by redirecting his sword and have it move pass her. Audrey's calculated move caused the captain to trip forward and she land another hard blow to his back. After which, she jumps again to put some distance between them.

" _My, my. What a baby."_ Audrey giggled.

This further infuriated the guard to the point that his dragon kin energy was flowing freely from his body. He was about to charge to her again when a dashing young man suddenly stood between them.

" _Master Clive!"_ The guard quickly kneels down before him. Clive then looks at Audrey with a wickedly charming smile. _"Well, well.. What do we have here? A lady warrior. You do know that there is a consequence for such actions, right?"_

" _Hmm, how about if I just kiss you?"_

" _Ohhh?"_

Audrey giggled sweetly back and Clive feel very excited at meeting such a woman. On the other hand, the two princes watched from the sidelines. Roland himself can't help but feel regret at agreeing to their plans. He also stared at the other two ladies from the house of clay. It was reported to him that several other candidates were complaining about them. At first, he thought it was just dirty politics but he began to understand where all that irritation is coming from. For people to have come from a completely unknown family, they certainly are strong. He can smell the familiar scent of power lingering on them.

* * *

 **NOTE:**

As always, please review. Thanks. (^_^)


	15. Chapter 13: Tremors of a New Conflict I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. It all belongs to its original creator.**

 **Chapter 13: Tremors of a new conflict I**

* * *

Roland strongly believes that a dragon kin can find himself by finding peace in his past. It is also for this reason that he agreed to Derik's request. He could see that the young prince of Nebula needs to understand where his mother came from for him to become a better warrior and hopefully a man of peace. Nevertheless, he never thought that this boring tea party is now turning into a weird event.

The good thing is that several of the ladies could not join them and so the number was reduce from 60 to just a mere 15 ladies representing 5 minor houses. This included the persistent Lady Diana from the house of Rouse and the new comers from the house of clay. As a result, a group of around 50 people are riding carriages or horses on their way to the border city. This was a relief to him as he no longer has to deal with a longer string of ladies that are begging for his attention. However, the house of clay certainly seems more dangerous than he anticipated. This is also the reason why they were allowed to join despite their lack of guards. Moreover, Lady Audrey had the honor of riding her horse beside Prince Clive. They are certainly enjoying their conversation.

However, Roland feels very uncomfortable at the way Clive openly flirts with Audrey while Lady Diana was glaring daggers at them. Clive's words were filled with thinly veiled green jokes and Roland is literally blushing with embarrassment as he listens. On the other hand, Audrey was willing to play along. Clive better marry her after this trip or they are going to have a lot of trouble. He wonders what trouble Clive will have to go through if he offends them.

At the same time though, Roland distinctly notice that Audrey's companions are specifically staying at the back of the travelling pack riding their own horses. This is weird of course as most ladies would take the opportunity to stay close to them. If they were really here to secure a favorable marriage, then the two of them should have made moves to flirt with either him or with Derik. Their behavior only made him more suspicious of them.

* * *

At that very same moment, Dietrich and Uma were discussing to each other at how things are going. Of course, they need to keep their voices low while maintaining a nonchalant face.

" _It seems that Audrey is having a good time with Prince Clive."_ Dietrich commented

" _So it seems. The other two princes seem to dislike it though."_

" _What do you think of them?"_

" _The young one seems occupied about something else. Prince Roland seems – cautious."_ The two ladies look at each other. Both agreed that Roland is keeping an eye on them. Uma could not help but feel worried. It seems that they are attracting more attention than necessary. Audrey better be careful at how she plays her cards.

Silence dawned on the two ladies for a few more minutes when a strange premonition suddenly fell on Uma. It is almost as if time suddenly stops around her. Her hands suddenly became stiff and everything began to become dark around her. It was as if she suddenly fell into a dark pit. The paralysis rapidly spread all over her body. In a few seconds, she could not speak nor can she breathe. Though the sudden loss of feelings causes her to panic inside, she distinctly know that this was not the first time she felt this. Something or someone was attacking her again. Then, the premonition suddenly disappeared again. It is almost as if it never happened. Uma blink several times before she could think again. What just happened?

" _ **UMA!"**_ Dietrich was literally screaming out her name as she violently shook her.

" _Wha-at?"_ Dietrich loud voice startled her back to reality. By this time, everyone stop and look at the two ladies with surprise. Typically, Uma would blush furiously due to embarrassment but none of that registered on her brain. She just knew that something bad was about to happen. _**"EVERYONE GET DOWN! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!**_

At first, everyone was too stunned to move or understand her words. It was only when several flying beasts came lounging right at them when they finally understood what is happening. Uma was the first to bring out her sword and slice at the huge beast attacking the carriage before her. However, one lady was severely injured by the attacked. Within less than a second, Dietrich also jumps out of her horse to assist her; slashing several beasts as it came swooping down at them. The guards began to act and valiantly defended the ladies as they screamed in terror. A couple of guards were even able to turn but the number of beast was just surprisingly too many. Audrey and the three princes at the front quickly fought the hordes of monsters that came lounging at them. However, it soon became evident that several guards were killed in the attack while some ladies were drag into the forest.

" _ **HOW?!"**_ Dietrich screams out loud as she began to recognize the familiar yoki oozing out of their enemies. On the other hand, Uma gritted her teeth as she continually slashes down the enemy. It has been years since they last found any yomas. Their sudden appearance could only mean one thing; the organization is working again. The claymore instincts from back then surge quickly from the 3 ladies as they become more efficient in cutting down the horde of yomas surrounding them. They were not that strong but there were just too many of them – probably around 500 against 50 of them.

Dietrich and Uma efficiently defended the back of the travelling pack while Audrey and the 3 princes fought off the hordes that attack them at the front. However, there were several casualties at the middle. The fight went on for several more minutes when the hordes suddenly withdraw. It seems that someone called them back.

* * *

" _ **QUICK! GATHER THE WOMAN AND THE INJURED. CHECK WHO HAS DIED AND WHO ELSE IS MISSING!"**_ Roland roared into action as he ran through the different carriages that were thrown aside by the attack. Audrey came running to Uma and Dietrich to check on them as well. _**"UMA, WHAT HAPPENED! THOSE WERE - "**_ Uma instinctively cover Audrey's mouth while pretending to hug her. _"Shhh.."_

Audrey's eyes widened for a moment before she fully understood Uma's actions. As far as they know, only a few dragon kins were aware of how the island experiment was done back then. The best action then would be to pretend that they don't know who their enemies were.

All three ladies, stayed in place while Roland gathered the people around them. Clive was also able to get out unscathed but Derik had an ugly slash right at his legs. He can barely move from his place. After counting, Roland was able to determine that half of the guards were killed while 5 ladies were kidnapped. It was one thing to lose the soldiers but losing the ladies would certainly send the nation into an uproar. He must find them at once.

" _ **CAPTAIN! TAKE 10 SOLDIERS, ALL WOMAN AND PRINCE DERIK BACK TO THE TOWER! I AND THE OTHERS WILL GO LOOK FOR THOSE THAT WERE KIDNAPPED!"**_

 _"But -"_

" _ **DO IT!**_ Roland screamed at the soldier. His face is bulging with veins as he struggle to contain his energy from coming out.

" **STOP!"** Surprisingly, the voice came from Uma. Everyone was stunned at how Uma defiantly stand before Roland. Her eyes are now glowing with power as well.

" _I don't have time for you."_ Roland was about to walk away when Uma spoke a word that cause him to stop.

" _ **DARIUS!"**_

Everyone froze in place as she spoke his name. All three princes understand what Uma was trying to say. Nevertheless, Uma explained further. _"Can't you see!? It's happening again. Someone is trying to start a war by framing the princes. If you go now, you'll end up like Darius! No royalty is allow-"_

" _ **I KNOW!...**_ _But I can't abandon them."_ Roland finally spoke with calm. He looks at her and massages his temples. _"I brought them here. I am responsible for them."_ Silence descended on them. Uma understand Roland's position. If he goes, then he is at risks in falling into the same trap. If he does not, then they are still at risks of facing a war.

" _My lord,"_ One of the soldiers spoke up as he took out his helmet to reveal his face. His eyes are gleaming with anger and determination. _"Let me go in your place and save those that were kidnapped."_

" _Who are you?"_ Roland look at the man.

" _I am Juke from the house of Verda. I am also the bodyguard who was with Prince Darius when he suddenly went berserk. Ever since that day, I have watch helplessly as my master was maligned while he lay in comatose. Please do not let me watch it happen again. "_ It took some time for Uma to process what she just said and who the soldier really is. It was only then that she realizes her mistake. It was one big glaring mistake.

* * *

 **NOTE:**

If you are wondering what Juke is doing there, please remember that I specifically mentioned in chapter 12 that the House of Verda sent some people to assist with the tea party. Apparently, one of them is Juke.

As always, please review. Thanks. (^_^)


	16. Chapter 14: Tremors of a New Conflict II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. It all belongs to its original creator.**

 **Chapter 13: Tremors of a new conflict II**

Juke finds the three ladies absolutely amazing. They were able to move far more rapidly through the forest than he or the other soldiers were able to. It was almost as if they were able to somehow able to control their dragon energy while retaining their human form. Such an achievement is certainly something to be praise since ordinary dragon kins have an all or nothing kind of power. It is either they will retain a human level of strength or speed while they are in human form or a full burst of energy once they turn to dragon kins. If his judgment is right, then the three ladies must have gone through hell in the past to achieve the level of physique that they are now displaying. He could not help but feel irritation rose through his chest as he pondered on this revelation and the events that occurred just a few hours ago.

Five dragonioan ladies were kidnapped right before his eyes and several of the soldiers were killed. Prince Roland and Clive would have gone after the perpetrators had not Lady Uma persuaded them not to. He himself volunteered to lead the rescue mission but the House of clay insisted in coming along. Of course, Prince Roland resisted such a notion but Lady Uma once again prevails by reminding him that the house of clay is too insignificant to matter in terms of political upheaval. In addition to that, she claimed that her family is far more able to track the enemy since they were trained to accomplish such feats. Looking at the way they move, Juke understands that she was not joking.

It seems that Raki was both right to be suspicious of them and wrong to be concerned for their safety. They belong to a powerful house that silently lurks in the dark. However, no one can investigate them further unless more proof was presented. _"The burden of proof"_ Juke thought to himself. _"Damn it!"_ He curses under his breath as his eyes watch the ladies' back with utter distrust.

* * *

" _You know, this will put us into the spotlight."_ Audrey dryly commented while they instinctively run after the ominous aura that they felt earlier. All three girls could feel Juke's suspicious eyes. Apparently, the entire plan of staying unnoticeable has fallen apart and the only way to get them out of trouble is to perform a heroic feat. At the very least, that is what Uma has decided.

 _"This ... is the right thing to do."_ Dietrich whispered back. What those words really mean is that unless they can find someone to put the blame on, the elders will definitely launch a full scale investigation on all people involve including the house of clay. This is the last thing they want to happen."

All three ladies understood what the stake is. However, Uma has a far different reason on why she is chasing after it. It was that ominous presence that somehow touches the very core of her soul. She never encountered it before and yet it also felt too familiar.

 _"Attacked her again?... But when? Who?"_ Uma silently muses to herself.

* * *

The rescue party ran deep into the woods. For ordinary foot soldiers, it would seem that the pursuers are running aimlessly. Yet to dragon kin warriors like them, they run by instinct. Most of the soldiers follow the sense of their nose as they smell the daunting scent of monstrous blood from the injuries that they were able to place. Juke himself has a keen eye on the traces of the blood that were left behind by the retreating monsters. The tree ladies use their yoki sensing ability although they dare not explain it to the other soldiers.

Suddenly, the female warriors came to a stop causing the other soldiers to pause. All three ladies close their eyes their and dragon kin aura (or so Juke thought) begin to come out of their bodies.

 _"What's wrong?"_ One of the soldiers call back.

 _"Something is coming."_ Audrey stared intently to the thick set of trees set before them.

 _"It is strong."_ Dietrich nodded in agreement.

All soldiers began to release their dragon kin energy. However, Uma raise her hand.

 _"Juke, take all of the soldiers and continue the pursuit by going east. Audrey, Dietrich and I will handle what is coming."_

 _ **"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"**_ Juke roared back. He was indignant at how easy it is for a little girl from an unknown house to just order him around.

 _"You cannot see it, right?"_ Dietrich looks back at him. _"And yet that monster is standing just a few meters in front of us. It seems that this is the main reason why the surprise attack happened in the first place. These enemies know how to conceal their presence from dragon kins like you."_

 _"Fortunately for us",_ Audrey raised her sword steadily, _"Our senses go deeper than what most dragon kins have."_

Juke gritted his teeth. He wanted to scream right at them but he understands the logic behind their reasoning. None of the soldiers did notice the enemies' presence until it was too late. In fact, it was Uma's scream that enabled him to act at once.

 _ **"GO!"**_ Uma bark her order.

 _ **"HMPH! DON"T DIE!"**_ Juke gave the signal and all soldiers followed him. Some did show signs of hesitation but inevitably decide to follow Juke.

* * *

Uma stared intently to what was in front of them. Their swords ready to strike whatever was in front of them.

 _"Just like old times."_ Audrey's smile betrayed a sense of excitement. It was a strange feeling indeed. Apart from the gruesome training that they had received from the old man, this will be the first real battle that they have for a long time. Instinctively, they know the opponent is not to be taken lightly and yet something was hollow inside them. For a fleeting second, Uma ponders on this discovery. It seems that something was missing from this scenario.

And then... There was a sudden shift of movement across the air.

Instinctively, all three warriors jump away from the invisible attack even as the ground beneath them exploded. Though they can't see or hear or smell anything, a gut feeling tell them where the next attack will go. Thus, they move their bodies in a dance of fury even as they continue to evade the invisible tentacles that were unleash on them.

The only sign that an attack was actually happening is the impact it made on its surrounding. Trees were either smash or cut down and rocks came flying out even as the attack rages on.

 _ **"Dietrich!"**_ Uma orders back.

 _ **"Aye!"**_ Dietrich rush forward in a zig zag manner as she effectively deflect the attacks targeted at her.

And then, it almost seems that Dietrich was flying as she jumps higher and higher on an invisible path. In a quick movement, she jump high into the air and made a quick heavy slash to her opponent's head. However, it seems that she miss as something strong suddenly push her back sending her flying off.

At that same instant, Audrey move closer at its left corner deflecting the tentacles with her gentle sword technique. Uma also move at the other direction jumping and evading the invisible tentacles. Every single move she made was just 1 second ahead before the impact reaches her. Years before, Uma would have frozen on her track but something was indeed missing now.

It's not that she has become over confident of her skills. It was the apparent lack of something human. Uma finally reach that conclusion as she pushed her sword right into its heart. The stab sent the beast screaming in pain as Dietrich jumps high again and chops off its head.

* * *

Juke could hear the raging scream from afar. However, he was not able to process its meaning or its significance as he was too focused on the woman standing before him. It was Lady Diana, one of the kidnap women. However, something was definitely not right with her.

She was beyond saving.

* * *

 **NOTE:**

1.) Special thanks to AltenativeFutureFan27 for providing feedback to this story. I appreciate it. (^_^)

Thank you for your suggestion as well. I'll try to do that once I have more time. As for Rubel and the other characters, I'll try to explain their situation as the story moves along.

2.) Unfortunately, I have an upcoming exam which is why I was not able to update this as quickly as before. Thus, I won't be making any promises. Any review could help and really encourage. (^_^)

As always, please review. Thanks. (^_^)


	17. Chapter 15:Tremors of a New Conflict III

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. It all belongs to its original creator.**

 **Chapter 15: Tremors of a new conflict 3**

It all started with a slight irritation but it never stops there. Sooner or later, naive little girls who believe in a "code of honor" will soon find out how vicious politics is. Lady Diana was once a naive girl as well.

Born to a lower house, she was raised to believe that she was at the top of the food chain. Humans are lowly beings while she belongs to the elite class of dragon kins. Their kind was meant to rule the continent or so she thought. She did not realize (or refuse to recognize) how narrow minded she is.

For one thing, she was never at the top. In fact, the house of Rouse is buried in debt. Whatever financial gain they seem to get only hides how low her family would go just to sustain appearances. Questionable favors is just part of it. It is a ruthless business and she has learned from the best.

 _Hurt or be hurt._

 _Pull down others or be step on._

 _Be somebody or be nobody._

She had played the game well but was left utterly frustrated. For in every successful transaction, she was left wanting and unloved. Now, a sinister being has reach down right into the very core of her being and is consuming her from within. This strange power is turning her soul into a deep insatiable rage. All her loneliness, pain and inner turmoil are now taking shape.

It crushes her external beauty and smashes her pretentious existence. It is a power she ever knew she had. Moreover, it leaves her with only one thought. KILL!

* * *

The soldiers gawk at the sight happening before them. Juke knows that this woman is not a warrior. Yet, an abnormal amount of dragon energy is now surging from her. Her eyes had now turned completely black while scales are spreading throughout her body.

 _"A premature awakening?!"_ Juke immediately thought of it. _"No its something worse."_

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH... What's wrong pretty boys? Don't you want me?"**_

She glared at the soldiers before them. Some have already taken a defensive stance but others were still a bit hesitant. Nevertheless, each of the 10 soldiers knows what they need to do. Unless they find a way to conceal her movements, it is kill or be kill.

 _ **"HAHAHAH... You little insects! DON"T YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"**_

In an instant, Diana release the full extent of her dragon kin energy and turn into a bat like beast with exoskeletal bones covering her body. Her wings enabled her to move quickly from one are place to another and rods come out of her back. She blindly dashed right at the soldier and they easily evade her movement. Despite the immense energy coming out of her body, it was clear that she did not have the experience to be a serious threat to them. However, their main dilemma is how to stop her without killing her.

Juke gave a signal to 4 of his companions that specialize in defense. They immediately surround her and simultaneously turn to tall dragon kins with extremely thick hide. The other 5 warriors remain in their forms and opted to use Specialize high grade bows and arrows to pierce through Diana's skin. These set of actions only cause to enrage Daina more as she darts from one place to another throwing out heavy rods to whoever is near her. She tried moving upward but this only gave the archers a chance to pierce her with the arrows. Slowly, the defensive dragons approached her simultaneously with the intention to box her in.

Things seem to be going as planned when a huge lance like structure struck one of the defensive dragon kins from behind. It was only then that Juke notice another surge of power. It was no different from what he felt from Diana. If his hunch is right, the other 4 girls were also force to awaken. "DAMN IT!" he cursed under his breath.

* * *

Two shady men watch the entire scene unfold from the mountaintop. One has dark hair with greyish eyes and a hideous burnt scar in his right arm. The other one had orange hair and was wearing a patch over his left eye. With their sharp eye, they could intently watch the entire scene.

The scene before them was quickly turning into a battlefield with various dragon kins springing up to action in their full form. Indeed, all 5 women have now prematurely turned to dragon kins. Each one was driven by an insatiable desire to kill. The soldiers are trying to hold them back but is hindered by the fact that they can't outright kill those girls. Perhaps, the only comfort is that they have far more battle experience to handle such situation.

 _"So what do you think?"_ The scarred man asks.

 _"I suppose that this is far more successful than the last one. But still..."_ The other one answered.

 _"If only we can control the stronger ones, right?"_

 _"Agree."_

The two men also notice that another party was quickly approaching the battle field. It probably has around 300+ dragon kin soldier with it. On the front line was Roland, Clive and another man in a full silver armor. Their faces were filled with fury as they felt the abnormal dragon kin energy surging from the girls. Just like Juke, they have also realized what has happened.

 _"Why don't we try it on them?"_

 _"No. They are too alert. Let's leave it for now"_

Both men walked away leaving behind a trail of devastation and fury. However, there is something unusual that needs to be considered. Despite the efforts of these 2 men to gather information, they failed to notice the presence of the other party that was also fighting nearby. It was almost as if Audrey, Dietrich and Uma's presence was concealed from their very eyes.

* * *

As soon as Dietrich cut down the enemy, its body reveal itself. It was an octopus like beast with several tentacles coming out from its core body. Looking at it, Uma wondered how they could effectively predict its movement. In fact, what was it that made them think that it is these tentacles that were attacking them when they could not even see it in the first place?

 _"So what now?"_ Audrey ask while looking at Uma. Uma herself was deep in thought. There are just too many mysteries. If they are not careful, they could fall into a trap.

 _"Hey, somethings not right!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"The fog..."_

Uma look around and then she realized that the surroundings suddenly change. It was as if, they were teleported to another area. The forest is literally covered in a white thick fog even though the sun was still high up the cloud. Worts is that they can't sense any yoki yet their inner gut feeling tells them that something is not right.

After some time, the fog grew so thick around them that they can barely see their path. Thus, they walk slowly together and try to feel their way through the thick fog. Indeed, this adventure has become even weirder then what they expected. Moreover, what deeply concerned them was the fact that they can't hardly sense anything. If Juke did catch up with the enemy, they should at the very least heard some noises due to the conflict. It is as if the forest suddenly became silent. After another hour of walking, they can distinctively see something before them. The land scape before them was highly unusual. There were hardly any trees or grass in the area. Just white sand and thousands of stone like structure structures before them. Uma dash forward to look at the huge stone

" _Uma, what is it?"_ Dietrich called back but Uma was too stunned to speak back.

" _Uma?!"_ Audrey called her this time.

" _A corpse…. A dragon kin corpse."_

" _WAIT! THEN THAT MEANS!"_

" _Yes, it's a mass grave for - dragonkins."_ Uma confirmed.

They were shocked at the revelation. Where the heck are they?!

* * *

NOTE:

1.) I admit it. I am not good with describing fight scenes (T_T). It is one thing to visually imagine the scene in one's head and another to putting it down in words. huhuhuhu

2.) If you are wondering about the last part, let me remind you that the original manga stated that Dragon kins bodies degenerate quickly after death. So, I guess you can say that the stones they found were huge bones.

3.) I am busy but I also want to finish up this arc (if you can call It like that). Until next time. As always, please review.


	18. Chapter 16: Speechless

**Disclaimer: I don't own claymore. It all belongs to its original creator**

 **Chapter 16: Speechless**

* * *

The heavy fog slowly disappears. However, the three warriors realize that they are no longer in the thick forest. Instead, they now find themselves in a vast desert wasteland filled with dragon kin corpses. Moreover, the sand looks more like the silver dust from a decompose corpse. They then realize that the desert was a massive grave yard for thousands of dragon kins.

Audrey look back to where they supposedly came from and realize that the forest behind them just disappeared. It was almost as if they were teleported to a different place.

 _ **"WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE!?"**_ Audrey loudly express her concerns.

 _"No idea."_ Uma mumble to herself. _"However, this place feel familiar."_

 _"Of course, it does."_ Dietrich responded. _"Desert of darkness, remember?"_

 _"But that's impossible. That place is thousands of miles away from the lake of towers or at least from the border cities. There is no way we could have reach it there by just a few hours."_ Audrey spoke back.

Uma remain quiet. Both Audrey and Dietrich is right. This place closely resembles the desert of darkness. _However, how did they get back here? Is there a strange power that can send them there? What about the enemy?_

Suddenly they can hear a rumbling noise nearby and they instinctively took a defensive stance. To their surprise though, the dust and dry bones came together and formed a human skeletal body before them. It also has some hair and tattered clothes. It's as if something dead was coming back to life. Uma also noted that the skeleton's clothes was like robes that royalty wore in the past. _Was he a dead prince or king?_

The living skeleton slowly approach them even as it struggles to control its chattering bones. All three girls are too stunned by the sight to move. Their guts tell them that this "creature" is not a serious threat yet. Nonetheless, they have no idea on how to deal with it.

As more grumbling noises can be heard, Dietrich firmly grip her sword. She was ready to slash at whatever is coming. Audrey herself can feel panicked rose from her stomach as she realizes that there could be more skeletons.

 _"Uuuuuu-mmaaaaaa."_ The skeleton spoke.

 _ **"Whaaa!. UMA! WAS IT- CALLING YOU?"**_ Audrey gasp.

 _"Uma..."_ The skeleton reach out his hands. However, Uma was unsure on how to respond. Should she accept his hands? Is it a trap?

 _"Ple...assee... U-ma..."._ The undead seems to be begging her.

After a few tense seconds, Uma finally decided to take a step forward and touch the skeleton's hands. Instantly, Uma felt a sudden surge of power coming from it. A blinding light came out of nowhere and engulf their surroundings.

In a matter of a few seconds, the light disappeared and they look around. They were in the thick forest again and the Octopus like corpse was right in front of them. It was almost as if they never left the spot from their last battle.

 _"Was that a dream?"_ Audrey spoke out loud. _"It was a dream, right?"_

 _"Uma, what did it want from you?"_ Dietrich turned to look at Uma and was stunned by what she saw. Uma has a pain look on her face even as tears freely flow down her cheeks.

Both girls look at each other and wonder what exactly that skeleton did to Uma. However, they did not have the time to interrogate her further as they can detect yoki surrounding them. It seems that the very same group of yoma that initially attacked the caravan has now come out to play with them.

 _"Let's talk about this later."_ Uma declared as she suddenly throws out her sword to the left side. A dying cry can be heard from that direction even as she wiped away the tears.

 _"We have business to take care of first."_ There is a determined look on her face even as her silver eyes glows with power.

* * *

Prince Roland clenched his fist tightly as he ponders on the recent events. Though he knows that he made the right decision not to blindly chase after the enemies, he still feels fully responsible for the way things have turned out. Not only did the caravan lost several guards, the mysterious enemies kidnaped 5 dragonian ladies. The rescue team led by Juke located them but the ladies had already prematurely awakened.

Dragon kins are not supposed to release that amount of energy until they fully mature at the age of 50 or 60 for some. Doing such an act could either lead to insanity or death. It is for that reasons that nearly all houses have some form of rites that aims to help younglings make that transition.

Fortunately, the cavalry arrived in time to help Juke in capturing the 5 derange dragonkins. High General Lux of the house of Azure personally assisted in the mission along with his best warriors. They were certainly far stronger than most soldiers and Roland was very much grateful for their assistance. Now, all 5 women were taken to the healers for further assistance. The princes can only hope for their survival.

Unfortunately, Roland is now worried about another group of women namely Uma, Dietrich and Audrey. It seems that those lady warriors fought off some enemies while Juke continued to pursue the kidnappers. Now, another rescue party was sent to look for them. Roland, Clive, Juke and General Lux came along as well. This time though the search was made more difficult since the sun is about to set. Worst is that Juke and his companions are no longer sure where they last left those women. They were so focused on the chase that they literally seem to have forgotten to consider what would happen to the members of the house of clay.

Juke himself is now beginning to wonder if he made the wrong decision to leave them. General Lux remained calm and compose as he scans through the surroundings. He has dark blue eyes that typically marks a member of the house of Azure. However, he is distinctly marked with a scar at his right cheek and dark curly locks. Clive, on the other hand, was unforgiving as he continues to bombard Juke with the question on where exactly they left them.

 _"Damn it Juke! What in the world made you think that it is okay to leave them?"_

 _"Apologies my Lord. I... I really thought that they could handle it."_

Clive could only grit his teeth in frustration. He was furious at Juke's decision but he also cannot bring himself to hate him. After all, Juke was the one who located the kidnap girls on time. Suddenly, one of the soldiers raise scream for them to come. All three men and their companions run to that direction. Indeed, they found the spot where the octopus like creature was slain. Moreover, they can smell a repulsive scent of bad blood. Roland and General Lux, who has extensive battle experience, knew that several fresh bodies must be lying nearby. They feared for the worst. The search team then slowly crept into the sight of carnage.

To their horror, hundreds of monstrous bodies were lying all over the site It must have been the same monsters that attack the carriages earlier. Moreover, Uma was kneeling quietly in the middle of that carnage covered in blood. Audrey was sitting beside her while Dietrich seems to be examining some of the corpses. The ladies were literally covered by the monsters' blood.

At first, the search party was too stunned to say anything. It took a while before they finally understood what happened.

 _"Clive! Did you find them?"_ Audrey was the first to speak as she walks towards them."

 _"Ahhh... umm. Of course. We... ahh... got there - in time."_ Clive stuttered a bit. _"What happened?"_

 _"Hmm... We survive an attack."_ Audrey smiled back. However, it has a creepy effect on Clive as he realizes that she was use to this kind of situation.

 _"Don't worry."_ Dietrich spoke up. _"We were able to capture two of those monsters alive. You should be able to interrogate it."_ Roland stared at the bloody prisoners. It no longer has its limbs and seem to be losing a lot of blood. _"That's still alive?"_

 _"It just lost its consciousness. I chop off its limbs to prevent it from escaping. It seems that these monsters can regenerate quickly and remain alive if its head remains intact."_ Audrey casually stated these things as if it is the most natural thing to do.

 _"Excellent Job."_ General Lux finally spoke. His gaze direct at Uma's back who has not said anything nor move a muscle since their arrival. _"What about this one. Is she alright?"_ The two ladies look at each other. They were unsure on how to respond. However, Uma turned her head and look at the general straight. Her face devoid of any emotions what so ever. The dragon kins could literally feel their skin crawl at the way Uma stare. It was as if something significantly strong has suddenly appeared on them. Lux himself frowned and instinctively grasp his sword. His body tense at the possibility of an attack.

 _"I'm tired."_ Uma declared as she stood up from her spot. _"Let's go home."_

 _"Agree."_ Roland stated as everyone else seem to relax. Uma then just casually walk away followed by Audrey and Dietrich. Clive himself follows to act as their guide. Roland, Juke and the general could only stare at their backs as they walk away. None of them openly discuss it but they know what each one is thinking. The house of clay is not to be taken lightly.

* * *

NOTE:

I was able to have some free time today so I just created this chapter. Everything is a mystery (^_^)

As always, please review.


	19. Chapter 17: To comfort a stranger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. It all belongs to its original creator.**

 **Chapter 6:** **To Comfort a stranger**

* * *

Location: Mountain City of the Ancients, Dragon Kin Capital City

Hall of Meetings

All 12 elders calmly gathered at the same place to discuss the impact from the recent events. These men wore the same white robe and a hood to cover their face. Their clothes are only distinguish by the type of precious stone engrave on their medallion. This is to symbolize fairness and equality. Though each one of them has strong connections with certain houses, tradition states that their main duty is to primarily uphold the law fairly. As such, they must distance themselves from their own family. This is part of the burden that they have to carry.

Unlike the previous events involving Prince Darius, their mannerism appear more relax since they are dealing with an external force. There is something to be said about being united against a common enemy instead of fighting each other. However, the possibility of a traitor is being considered since the enemy was able to make a surprise attack. Even if the mysterious enemy has some special ability, the border patrol should have been able to detect their entry. Fortunately, the prisoners were able to provide a possible lead unto who could have made the attack.

Those monsters were clearly created by one of their previous enemies, "The black enmity". That organization was one of their strongest opponents from the previous war. Their strength was on their ability to make extensive study on the dragon kins. In fact, they were somehow able to mimic the effects of the dragon's blessing leading to the creation of twisted forms of dragon kins. To think that they were somehow able to survive and remain hidden for so many years only sent shivers down their spine. It is for this reasons that common sense must prevail over emotion

Apart from the elders, General Lux and the three princes stood before them. Lux, himself, provided a detailed report on what transpired base on the interviews he have gathered. Needless to say, Roland, Clive and Derik can feel the full blunt of fury being directed at him. Lux did not make any excuses for them and was pretty clear that the incident could have been avoided had the princes not made such a ridiculous journey to the border cities.

 _"... and that is the end of my report."_ General Lux declared to the entire assmbly.

 _"Very well. All of you may leave. We will give out decision later."_ An elder with an amethyst medallion declares. The 4 men bowed low and walk out of the door. The hall was then filled with an eerie silence.

 _"So, it seems that they are still alive."_ One elder finally spoke.

 _"Perhaps but if it is the black enmity, then it would be easy for us to eradicate them."_

 _"True. What is of greater concern is that happened to the ladies."_

 _"Hmmm...It seems that we are dealing with a power that can cause a dragon kin to go berserk"_

 _"We have to carefully deal with this. Gather more intel first!"_

 _"What about the house of Rouse? Their daughter is dying and they will surely demand justice._

 _"They are of little significance. We will have the house of Cerise deal with them- As always."_

 _"Very well. Since the victims are primarily from lower houses, we can simply have Cerise, Azure and Nebu pay_ _for the damages. However, it is highly imperative that we will find out who is behind this."_ An elder with a diamond crest declares.

The other men nodded in agreement. The elders continued to discuss how to best handle this situation. However, they did not notice the presence that quietly lurks from afar. A mysterious old man looks on from the outside. His eyes glow with a distinct kind of darkness. His smirk only indicates that events are unfolding to his advantage.

* * *

Location: Lake of Towers

Infirmary

Lady Diana lay very still. Her body was greatly weakened due to the premature awakening. Thus, she can only blankly stare at the roof. Her mind is a bit foggy on what exactly happened and yet her entire life just sort of flashes before her. It was all filled with vanity, parties and affairs. Is that the only meaning of her life? Was there no one who actually love her? Tears freely rolls down her cheeks. In the past, she would usually wipe away the tear and proudly say that she is not weak. However, she could no longer do that.

In fact, her eyesight is becoming blurry. She could hardly identify any one who visited her in the infirmary. It does not matter anyway. Her own family could barely stay long with her on the same room. There were just too much mix emotions but no real sadness for her.

She wanted to scream at someone and yet her body has become paralyze. She is no longer able to struggle against death. So, she stared until the light fade from her eyes. Then, more tears came rolling done. She has never felt so alone.

Suddenly, someone held her hands gently. It was a strong tough hand. It is the kind of hand that warriors tend to developed after years of training.

 _"Clive?"_ She could barely whisper his name but she hope it is him.

However, there was no verbal response. The stranger simply gently squeezes her hand. They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Those caring hands somehow gave her a comfort. She's not alone. Diana took her last breath and her body turned to ashes.

* * *

Audrey knew that she and her companions were not supposed to be there. However, she could distinctly sense Diana's life fading away. She may have been an extremely rude woman but she did not deserve to die like this. So Audrey held Diana's hands as a way to comfort a stranger. However, she did not experience a sudden surge of memories entering her. It was as if Diana left her last will to Audrey.

In that instant, she fully understood what Diana went through and how she deeply loved Clive. The sense of loss only intensified as Diana's body disintegrates before her eyes. Silence filled the room as tears trickle down Audrey's eyes.

 _"Audrey, we have to go."_ Claire declares as she saw some people approaching the infirmary.

 _"O-kay."_ Audrey weakly nodded at the suggestion.

Miria silently watch the corpse. Moreover, she wonders how this turn of events will affect the house of clay. She only hopes that Rubel did a thorough job in creating a reasonable history of the house of clay. She is pretty sure that the dragon kins will be doing a more thorough investigation after this.

* * *

NOTE:

1.) I supposed there is something to be said about a different form of abuse. Naturally, the claymores all experience intense abuse from the organization. I don't think that it should be taken lightly. However, I created Diana to reflect a different kind of abuse. It is one that was created by stronger people taking advantage of the weaker ones. Moreover, it is cleverly disguised by making it look as if the victim is well off. The premature awakening may have killed Diana but she was already dying inside. She was just in denial. Some scars and pain just went deeper.

2.) Yep. The black enmity is the official name of the organization that created the claymores.

3.) Had some free time, so I made this. As always, please review.


	20. Chapter 18: Princes of Nebula

Disclaimer: I don't own claymore. It all belongs to its original creator

Chapter 18: Princes of Nebula

* * *

 **The grand coliseum - City of Urda**

Two dragonkin warriors face off, wearing only the most minimum armor and with swords on both hands. One had distinctive red hair that grow like the sun and the other sports a scar that run through his left eye. Their faces covered with soot and eyes filled with determination. The red hair man jump high into the air to bring down a powerful blow which the other one easily evaded. It was then followed by some flashes of light to reflect the speed of their movements even as they try to land a deadly blow on the other. Their muscle slowly bulges as they struggle to maintain their human form even while swinging to their opponent at every opportunity. Though they know they could, it was really a test of self-control and endurance.

While those 2 men fiercely face each other, an audience gathered around them. They were all male trainees under the house of Nebula. Warriors who have pledge themselves to their master and to the grandeur of their house. They may have lost the previous war but they certainly take pride of what their heritage and none have more pride for his name then First Prince Ragu. He is also the half-brother of Derik. As such, they share the same physical features of messy black hair and slanted eyes. However, unlike Derik, Ragu exude a sense of authority and has no compassion whatsoever for anyone beneath him. He only respect power though there were few instances in the past when he recognized a human for his use or honor. Yet, rarely does he encounter a despicable person that he could not get rid of. One such person he despised was a strange human who now casually stands behind him.

Both human and dragon prince looks on at the duel and watch the battle go on with no care whatsoever on who is the final victor. Though this strange man carefully stands behind him, Prince Ragu noted that he could not even smell the scent of fear that ordinary humans reek of whenever a fierce battle happens before them. It seems that Rubel is use to such a scene.

" _First a fire that lead to Prince Darius' comatose. Now, Lady Diana's death due to premature awakening. It seems that a lot of… interesting activities …. happening in your area."_ Prince Ragu finally spoke though he did not even spare Rubel a glance.

" _Oh. It really is nothing to be concerned of. After all, the house of Nebula is the strongest house in terms of brute strength. Your defeat was only caused by the betrayal of one general."_

" _Hmph. And I supposed you want me to believe that you are loyal?"_

" _No, of course note."_ Rubel smirk. _"I would not be so foolish to believe that you find me trustworthy. After all, I am nothing more but a mere messenger."_

" _A very unfortunate arrangement…"_ Prince Ragu frowned with displeasure.

" _If that is how you feel, then why am I still alive?"_

" _You know why."_ Prince Ragu finally turn to face Rubel with his hands firmly gripping his staff. Rubel knows that unless he delivers something interesting, his head is as good as lost - but not today. _Do you have anything worthy of my time?"_

" _Prince Darius was having secret meetings with the dragonkin elders. They were trying to find ways to effectively seal your movements to avoid any future war that is. This document is a copy of their original agreement. Ironically, the latest string of events has benefitted you. One could even wonder… could the culprit, be you?"_

Prince Ragu couldn't help but sneer at the sudden twist of the conversation. He glared daggers at Rubel for a few second but then broke out into laughter. _"HAHAHHAHAHA! If I did, you would not live this place alive."_

" _But you didn't."_ Rubel coolly responded. _"Moreover, you did not know of their plans until today. So I supposed that someone else is doing this – a new enemy per say. The elders now suspect that this people have the power that can force dragonkins like you to go berserk. Of course, this are all just speculations right now but recent events have given support to such theories. For now, the elders have ordered a full investigation into the security breach from the last attack while ordering that securities in every major city to be tightened. My prince, now is certainly not the time for you to act rashly._ "

" _Do not presume to lecture me human!"_ Ragu raised his voice to Rubel. _"I have no intention to start a war I cannot win. Besides, a power that can affect or even control my kind is indeed dangerous."_

" _I am pleased to see that you are wise. Your father will surely select you as his successor."_

" _Hmph. Anything else?"_

" _Just a personal message from derange old man. Do not think too highly of yourself or you will die. If you have no more need of me, I shall take my leave."_

Prince Ragu did not even acknowledge Rubel's departure. He simply stared on as the two warriors battle it out at the arena. His thoughts lingered on to the possible outcome of the last attack. He looked on beyond the horizon and wandered if perhaps his clan is only made for war.

* * *

 **Lake of towers – House of Nebula personal quarters**

Prince Derik pounded his fist repeatedly on the tiled floor until he could literally feel his bones crack. His frustration boiling over due to the recent events that could have been prevented if only he had not insisted on going to his mother's hometown. Now all he can feel was a deep sense of regret. How could he had allowed this to happen? Derik could only fume at his error. Tears beginning to well up in his eyes as well. According to the laws, he should have left already for the city of Urda but decided to stay longer due to his guilt. He wanted to at least help comfort the family of the victims but they only lashed at him in anger. Now, he is overwhelmed by a great sense of remorse and he can only elevate it by self-inflicted pain. Suddenly, he could feel someone standing beside him. He turned around and to his surprise saw Lady Uma standing with apple cake on her hands. She silently offered it up to him.

Typically, he would have ignored such gesture but he felt compelled to accept her gift. At the very least, he can ask her first hand on what exactly happened. Thus, Prince Derik found himself in the garden having teas with Lady Uma. The awkward silence stretch between them and he does not know how to start exactly start the conversation. However, it was Uma who finally broke the silence.

" _It is not your fault. If you have known about the attack you would have never suggested that we go, … so please don't feel so bad."_ Umastated while obviously trying not to stare at the prince.

"… _. Thank you. But the burden is still mine to bear."_

The silence lingered on but Prince Derik finally took the courage to stare straight to Lady Uma and asks her plainly about what happened. Lady Uma only stare back at him with an expression he could not understand. It felt like she wanted to say something but couldn't. She then went on to explain that they fought off an invisible monster but then something strange happened afterward.

" _I don't know how to describe it. I think that we somehow fell into a dream."_

" _A dream?"_

" _A strange dream, where you feel you need to remember what the dream is like and yet I could not describe it in words."_

" _Could it be, that someone tried to control you as well? Like Lady Diana?"_

" _Hmm.. No, I don't think so but… it feels strange and yet very familiar. As if I've met that skeleton- man – whatever it is, before and somehow I forgot about him."_

" _I don't understand."_

" _So do I…. But."_ Lady Uma finally look at Prince Derik. _"I do know that you are innocent. So… don't let this get to you."_

Derik could only blush at Lady Uma's words. Somehow, her words comforted him and he can only nod in agreement to her request. _"I'll try."_

TBC

* * *

Finally back after sometime. However, I have decided to take this one chapter at a time.

So there is now no specific direction since I have no idea how far I can take this. As always, please review.


	21. Chapter 19: Irony

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. It all belongs to its original creator**

 **Chapter 19: Irony**

* * *

 **Location:** House of Clay's provincial Manor.

It has been 3 months since the most recent attack and the investigations surrounding the event has sort of died down. At the very least, they are now considered cleared of any suspicion and was even greatly recognized for their actions. In fact, they received a generous reward from the elders and was granted greater influence in terms of commerce. However, Miria was certain that such development only happened because of Rubel's recent activities and the old man's influence. As to how far that influence goes, Miria can only shudder at the thought. More importantly, a group of very important dignitaries have arrived in their modest dwelling and it was certainly not a pleasant surprise.

Dinner that day is particularly lively but tense. The house of clay is represented by Ilena, Dietrich, Uma and Audrey. After all, the recent events had made them particularly popular. However, the dignitaries joining the dinner included General Lux from the house of Azure and his son, Gale. Lady Tiara and Juke from the house Verda was also there. However, the biggest surprise was that the supposed comatose Darius was sitting among them! The situation was certainly suspicious. Miria and the other ghost choose to silently sit at the sideways while the discussion seems to smoothly move between the representatives. They were all keenly aware that the small city is surrounded by at least twenty strong dragonkin warriors. They are the kind that are well experienced in battle. If they were still part of the organization, then those men could easily be rank as between #6 to #10. These soldiers however have cleverly hidden themselves so as not cause panic among the human population. Raki and his companions is also there to observe.

The discussion revolved around the recent events and how it has impacted the overall atmosphere within the kingdom itself. They all agreed that it has made the citizens somewhat tense and that whispers of war are rampantly going around. Audrey tried her best to be as lively as she was during her last interaction with Prince Clive. However, it was obvious to everyone there that a part of her was extremely sad. Diana's memories continue to linger behind her mind. Fortunately, Ilena has proven herself to be crafty in these kinds of situation and the dignitaries responded well to her. After some time, Prince Darius himself finally spoke out."

" _I suppose that you are all surprise by my visit._ " He started. " _The truth is I came out of the coma just three weeks ago. Of course, the elders wanted to get as much detail from me but I really can't explain to them what happened. My family and the elders all knew that the best way for me to clear my name is to be part of the investigation itself._ "

" _However."_ General Lux added. _"The house of Azure refuse to let Prince Darius come into their dwelling place until a proper explanation is given. Other houses are also afraid of the prince because of previous events."_

" _And so… the house of Clay, who have recently become popular, is your best bet."_ Ilena added.

" _I've seen what your house can do. Strong. Fearsome."_ General Lux stared straight at Uma before looking back at Ilena. _"More importantly, you have the influence that can enable Darius movement without much hindrance. "_

" _True."_ Ilena took a sip of her wine and stared at its bloody red color. _"And why should we trust him? After all, Raki is also a representative of the elders and his team have been investigating the fire for quite some time. They too are baffled by it. If anything, Darius could actually be guilty._ " Raki could literally feel his chest constricting at Ilena's statement. In a way, he has failed his mission and could only formulate various theories as to how it happened. Nevertheless, the prince was right. The best way to explain what happened is for Darius to go to the place himself.

Surprisingly, General Lux stood up and glare at Ilena. _**"HE IS INNOCENT!"**_

Dietrich spoke out as well. _"The two of you must have gone a long way. But if you believe so much in him, why did you not plead your case to the House of Ceres? Certainly, you would be able to exert much influence as a general."_

" _Exactly."_ Gale suddenly added. _"My father is a general of the house of Azure and it is for this reason that he cannot impose anything to the House of Ceres. Such actions would only make them furious as both house would seem to be together against them."_

Silence descended into the room. Juke and Lady Tiara remained silent throughout the entire conversation. Other participants remained still in their seats as well. It stretched for quite some time before Miria finally stood from her chair and move towards Ilena. Ilena herself sighed and moved out from her position.

" _Lady Ilena is the official representative of this house."_ Miria declared. _"However, the final decision is still mine to make."_ She looked straight at the faces of the dignitaries as she carefully made up her thoughts. " _Prince Darius, I believe you. However, if you are to stay here then you must guarantee the safety of my family. Moreover, proper compensation should be done."_

The prince nodded in agreement.

* * *

" **WHAT-THE-HELL-HAPPENED!"** Helen screamed in exasperation. How in the world did they got into a very complicated situation?

" _It can't be avoided."_ Deneve sighed as she sharpened her dragon sword. _"The prince is determined to stay here and we can't deny the fact that we are actually strong enough to fight in a battlefield due to what happened. In a way, we are the perfect cover for the prince to move around."_

" _So first we have amnesiac friends and now we have to handle an amnesiac prince!? What a jolly combination!"_ Anastasia drily commented as she combed through her hair.

While Miria was negotiating with the dignitaries, most of the claymores are now gathered at the lower basement where the walls are sound proof even to dragon kins. Here, they can freely talk about the recent events and all were painfully aware of the irony of their situation. Unknown to them, another being was staying at a secret room within the same floor. There the old man grinned in delight. he stares at a black crystal which glows with an insidious power.

" _Don't be afraid my dear children."_ The old man whispered into the silence of the room. _"Your awakening had already come to past."_

* * *

 _TBC_

 _As always, please review._


	22. Chapter 20: Can Never Forget

**Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore. It all belongs to its original creator.**

 **Chapter 20: Can Never Forget**

Miria fell on her knees even as she struggles to hold back the tears from flowing out. The vast dark desert was unusually brutal. Worst is that most of the claymores were not able to physically recover from the last attack. There was something in the air that made it difficult to breathe. Indeed, there is something sinister within the Desert of darkness.

Miria looks back and saw that many of the children have fallen down and can barely move. The older claymores tried their best to pull themselves together but their strength is wearing out including Clare, Helen and Deneve. Cynthia and Uma were also struggling to walk straight along with the other adults. They have already lost several companions from the attack which included Rachel, Nina and Nike. Miria could also not forget how the enemies deliberately desecrated the entire city and reduce it to rubbles. The life that claymores have sought so hard to rebuild was crushed in an instant. Now, any chance of a new life is next to nothing.

Realizing that they have no way of surviving this, Miria could no longer hold back her tears. She could only lay frozen on her knees. She wailed a loud cry. _**"HELP US! SOMEONE! HELP US!"**_

Suddenly, white orbs of light began to surround them. However, most of the claymores were to distress to notice it. Only, the original ghosts notice the sudden change of the atmosphere. At first it was just a few shimmering light orbs but then thousands began to disappear. Moreover, Miria notice that the strong winds no longer past through them but is now surrounding them. It is as if an invisible shield has been place over them. However, all of them could not even think of relief for their bodies were suddenly paralyze with a power they have never encountered before. It had the same feel as that of a monstrous yoki and yet each one of them knows that it is not yoki per say. Then, an intense feeling of pain and pleasure began to engulf their bodies but they could not even scream for all their physical will was taken away. The white orbs became so many and so bright that they can have to close their eyes at the intensity of its glare.

As Miria drifted to unconsciousness, she began to have an out-of-body experience. She could see her own body degenerating right in from of her and turn to ashes. As the last piece of her physical self completely disappear, darkness descended on her. Her soul is now floating into this abyss.

" _ **Am I… dead?"**_ Miria wondered out loud.

" _ **Live."**_ A voice suddenly spoke out from the darkness.

" _ **But …. How?"**_ Miria ask back. Her mind no longer able to process what is happening or who she is talking to.

" _ **Live."**_ The voice repeated itself.

" _ **Who?"**_

" _ **Live, my -".**_

Miria snap her eyes open and struggles to gasp for more air. At first, she felt disoriented but she was able to calm herself and look around. She was in her own private room at the Blue Rock residence. She felt her body shiver all over again even as her yoki energy seems to have dramatically increased. Her breathing began to be heavy again but was somehow able to calm herself.

" _Damn!"_ She mentally curses at herself. _"It's that dream again."_

* * *

After everything that has happened, the last thing that Prince Darius wants to do is to just go back to sleep. In fact, he has been missing several hours of sleep as he tries to catch up with his reading which included several reports of the fire and that of the recent attack. It was during this late hour reading when he can distinctively feel a very strong dragon kin energy stir in the air. Lady Ilena warned him that it is a usual event in the house as many of the children are not yet able to control their aura due to some past traumas. As to what those traumas were, Lady Ilena didn't even bother to explain and he opted not to ask as he himself knows how cruel the previous war was. However, the dragonkin energy was too strong to ignore so he quietly walked to the source and notice that it came from the upper rooms. After a few more moments, the energy subsided and saw Lady Miria came out of the room looking somewhat sick. It was at this moment that they look at each other as the light of the full moon shined through the glass windows.

* * *

Somehow, they silently agreed to go to the garden together. Miria needed some fresh air due to her nightmare and Darius himself wanted to accompany her. The garden was somewhat spacious and overlooks the human town near the manner. Miria herself have enjoyed the scenery in the past but it was the first time she had a complete stranger accompany her in the garden. Oddly enough, she did not mind his presence. They both remained quiet until Darius decided to speak up.

" _I have… fought in the last war for so long that I could never really have a good night sleep."_ Miria only stared at him as Darius continued to speak.

" _I supposed we could never forget."_ He smiled back at her but she could distinctly see the sadness written over his face. The silence stretch on between them for a few more minutes before Miria finally spoke back to him.

" _How are your companions?"_

" _They both wanted to stay but I persuaded them to go back to the City of Willows. Juke is well known in this area and Tiara's presence will only cause more questions from the other houses. Right now, I need to do this on my own. Good thing, I have Raki with me and… you. Your help is valuable for this investigation."_ Miria could feel a lump on her throat but she decided to avoid Darius last comment.

" _Will they be safe?"_

" _As safe as they could be. House of Verda may not be the strongest house but we will defend what belongs to us. Our family and territory. It is the oath that we took. Our honor."_

" _Honor? Dragon kins love to talk of honor, don't they? My…. father…. He told me that honor without power is useless but power without honor is foolishness."_

" _Those are wise words and a good reflection of what I believe in. I cannot protect my family if I don't have power to do it. However, I have seen many powerful adversaries destroy lives simply because they can."_

" _Can honor also justify the last war?_ Bitterness can easily be felt in Miria's voice. If anything, the claymores from the island were the most pitiful victims of the previous war. The organization used all of them as experiments to create the weapon that could defeat the dragon kins. The dragon kin themselves sought them out to destroy them twelve years ago. Darius himself stared deeply into Miria's eyes even as he tries to come out with the right answer.

" _No."_ He finally conceded. _"But sometimes, one has no choice but to fight- even if many have to die for it."_ They remained silent for the rest of the morning.

The cold wind lingers in the garden. Its breeze caressing the white roses that bloom beautifully even at night. If only its beauty can cover the scars of war and its scent erase the blood that scream from afar. Alas, such is the memory of a gruesome war – both for the thousand of warriors that fought valiantly for what they believe in and for the countless innocent lives that were drag to it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you for all those that took the time to read and review it. I appreciate it. Again, I'm not sure how far I can get this due to other commitments. I also have gotten myself into a complicated setting. I guess imagination is different from the actual writing process.

In summary, I made the following dilemmas and I have no idea for now how to solve my mess.

\- Claymores did start the fire to conveniently insert false documents and may have been the one to cause Darius loss of control and temporary comatose. Now they, have to help him (and Raki) solve the mystery without letting them know their role in it.

\- The house of clay is being controlled by a powerful benefactor and he has strong connections including the 1st Prince of Nebula. Miria is clearly aware that his intentions is not exactly for the good but has no choice but to comply for now.

\- They obviously have another enemy but it's not clear what their true objective or how powerful they truly are.

 **\- Bottom line, if their secret comes out the dragon kins will not show them mercy as what happened before. Thus, the masquerade of lies and deception continues.**

(T_T)

Well, perhaps I do have an idea how to do it but I just need to be more diligent in writing this and giving it a reasonable story line. Please review as always. Thank you.


	23. Chapter 21: Derange I

**Disclaimer: I don't own claymore. It all belong to its original creator.**

 **Chapter 21 – Derange I**

* * *

 **Location: City of Urda, capital of the house of Nebula**

Though not proven, the claymores generally presume that Miata somehow caused Prince Darius to go berserk during the great fire. To ensure secrecy, Miria decided to send both Galatea, Raphaela and Miata to another mansion they recently acquired near the City of Urda. It lay at the outskirts of an insignificant small town populated by ordinary folks. There, they live in relative peace while expanding the trade of the house of clay. As such, they remain unaffected by the recent attacks made at the border cities. Today, Galatea and Miata visited the main city for their usual purchase while Raphaela remained in the manor to guard it. Everything seems so normal that morning.

" _Good morning Lady Galatea! It's so good to see you today. Have you come to buy supplies for your house today?"_ An elderly bald man called out.

" _Yes, please."_ The beautiful woman smiles back while her little niece standing shyly beside her. _"Please give me the usual set of wheat, bread, meat and wine."_

" _Alright, please wait for a moment."_

" _Of course."_ Galatea nodded to the old man and then she turned to Miata.

"Would you like to buy something Miata?" Miata eagerly nodded her head.

"Alright. Here are 5 gold coins. Buy what you want but make sure to get back here within an hour." With that, Miata dash out of the establishment and went to the open market.

Despite being a city guarded by incredible monsters, the city itself was arrange in such a way that dragon kins and humans rarely interact. A huge thick wall divides the northern part of the city from the southern part. Most of the dragon kins and the royal family stayed at the northern side while humans and some members of the lower house remain in the south. As such, Miata can safely navigate the south and enjoy the site as it is primarily populated by extremely rich humans. There she enjoys the scenery of a bustling city and be the child that she was once. Its colors and sounds are indeed very marvelous for a child like her.

Then, she suddenly felt it. A dark premonition has suddenly come upon her and she could not feel her hands and feet. It is as if she has fallen into a dark pit and is now being drag down by whatever that is holding her down. However, something or someone pulled her out from that darkness and the next thing she saw was Galatea's bloody face.

" _ **MIATA! WAKE UP!"**_ Galatea was screaming her head off.

" _Ma…ma.."_ The little girl can only mumble before fully loosing consciousness.

Tears of gratitude well up in Galatea's eyes. Miata will surely live despite the damage she took from the delirious dragon kin that run right at her. Looking around, Galatea saw several human corpses before her that died from the stampede of 3 dragon kins that burst out from the wall. However, more would have died had Miata not somehow set-up a barrier that prevented the derange monsters from moving forward. Galatea could only deduce that Miata has somehow willed her yoki to become a shield that both protected her and paralyzed the dragonkins that came into contact with it. As a result, she was able to halt their attack but the sudden impact throw Miata's body far off causing her several wounds.

But what exactly is going on?

* * *

The news of the attack quickly reach the house of clay and it prompted Miria to go there personally with Clare and Deneve. Unfortunately, she has no choice but to let Darius, Raki and Galk to come along as well while strictly instructing Darius to conceal his identity. This recent accident is extremely similar to what happened before and could have been done by the same people who have killed Diana.

Raphaela was the first person to greet them. Her slanted eyes shows deep concerned and its clear that she wanted to say something. However, the presence of the three men hinders her from doing so. She could only quietly embrace Miria and assured them that Miata is recuperating. The group also notices the presence of other dragon kins as they quietly entered the manor. To the claymores' unpleasant surprise, Rubel was there in the room and sitting behind him is Prince Ragu of Nebula.

" _Ahh. So the great Miria has finally arrived."_ Rubel smiled at them.

Rubel's comments cause a feeling of anxiety and confusion to ripple through out the manor. This specifically made Darius wonder who exactly is this man and what is his connection to the House of Nebula and to the House of Clay. Miria herself swore that if the prince had not been there she would have surely cut down the traitor.

" _Don't look so tense my dear. I was only here for an official business when the attack happened. Of course, I had to check on our dear Miata. After all, she was able to single handedly prevent a full scale attack from happening"_ Rubel smirk right back at her.

" _Hmph. I apologize for not believing such words. After all, we never get along, do we?"_ Miria scoff back at Rubel.

" _True."_ Rubel chuckled at his words.

" _Rubel, please be a gentleman and properly introduce your female friends to us."_ Prince Ragu stood from his seat.

" _My Lord, I introduce to you Lady Miria from the House of Clay. As stated in the historical records, their blood line was nearly wiped out due to their refusal to serve your clan during the Great Dragon Kin War."_ Rubel stated these (so-called) facts as if it means nothing. Miria suddenly feels a lump at her throat. Is that what the fake records say? Deneve, Clare and Raphaela could literally feel panic slowly rise in their gut. Prince Ragu himself fell silent at such statement and could only muse at it for a moment.

" _Then my family owes you a great debt. I will surely recompense your family base on the guideline in the treaty of Elders. However, I must first ask you this. What do you know of the recent attacks?"_ Prince Ragu stared at the ladies.

" _I am sorry but I only know what was reported to me – that a group of dragon kins became derange and attack the human population. However, Miata was somehow able to repel them."_ Miria answered with a straight face. Right now, any lie would only place more suspicion on them.

" _I see. Then, I shall take my leave then. Please inform the young lady once she wakes up that she will be well rewarded for her efforts."_ With that, the Prince of Nebula took his leave. However, he took a moment to stare at Darius who tried to conceal his face with a hood. Both know though that Darius is doing a terrible job with the disguise. Rubel also stood up and followed the Prince with a thin smile on his face. Right now, no one is really sure what he is up to.

* * *

It has been three days since the attack but Miata has not yet awaken from her sleep. Though it seems that her wounds have quickly close, Galatea knows that her yoki is still very weak. Thus, she can only sit at the side and observe the little girl. She can also sense the intense feeling coming from the other claymores. It seems that they were having a very unpleasant conversation with Darius and Raki. The personal visit by the Prince and Rubel has only raise Raki's suspicion on them. Darius seems undecided but is determined to find whoever caused the recent string of attacks. However, he knows that he can no longer act freely as before since Ragu knows that he is in their territory. More importantly, several guards are now moving around in the city and in their small town

Suddenly, Galatea can feel it again. It was the same dark premonition that overcame her a few days ago. The door suddenly burst open and Claire stood right in front of her. They nodded at each other as they both knew that a much terrible attack has come its way.

A maddening scream was suddenly heard through out the land. This time though, it came right at the heart of the House of Nebula.

* * *

TBC

Note: As always, please review.


	24. Chapter 22: Derange II

**Disclaimer: I don't own claymore. It all belong to its original creator.**

 **Chapter 22 –Derange II**

* * *

 _ **\- In the castle-**_

Screams erupted in the air as several foot soldiers began to go berserk. Fellow dragonkins face off their derange companions in the hopes of stopping the carnage but the death toll continues to rise. Several servants were killed along with low rank foot soldiers that were just starting with their training.

As soon as the attack occurred, Darius and his companions run to the palace with the intention to help. The prince initially wanted to turn but had to control such impulse as it will only cause more political problems. Besides, there is still the strong possibility that he will go deranged as well like last time. Galk and Raki push forward with the defense as they assisted several of the wounded soldiers. They slashed their way to the battle field bringing down their swords on limbs and heads as they dealt with the increasing number of derange dragon kins. Fortunately, it seems that those who are loosing their mind have not yet fully develop as their transformation only reflects that a lizard like dragon. They are still strong though.

" _ **This is…."**_ Darius gritted his teeth. Memories of pain and regret flooded his mind as he continues to slash through these soldiers. Though he knew it is his duty, he could still feel regret at the unnecessary deaths. _**"Premature Awakening..."**_

 ** _ROOOOOAAAARRRR!_**

A sudden surge of dragon kin energy was suddenly release. Darius look around to the source of that power and found Ragu in his transformed state - a humongous dragon with extremely thick hides and wide six wings. He flap his wings and created a whirlwind of power that drove the weaklings out of castle grounds.

 _"That man – "_ _What is he up to?"_

The question though remain unsaid as more derange soldiers rush towards Darius and his group. If things remain as is, then politics - Be Damned!

 _ **\- King's Room-**_

Clive coughs out some blood as he blocks a knife attack just at the nick of time. Right before the moment, he was watching over his ailing father (current king) when a group of fully armed soldiers came in to the room. At first, he thought that they have come to protect them from the series of derange soldiers but then everything went downhill from there. Their quick movement indicated that they were all experience fighters and that they were not derange. If anything, these men are traitors.

Clive could only look helplessly and one man jump right on top of the king. He screamed helplessly as the blade was about to reach his father's heart. The blade was suddenly blocked by a sudden individual. With quick movement, the stranger slashes right back at three soldiers and caused one to loose a limb.

"It seems … that we have no choice." Claire glared at the group of traitors standing right before of them.

"Hmph…" Deneve stood beside her with her sword drawn out.

"Let's move." Miria ordered.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry but making action scenes is definitely my weakness. I'm also sorry for the super late delay. Any case, I hope you will provide reviews. Thanks.


End file.
